My Hero Academia Fanfiction: “Villian Deku”
by yeet.tv
Summary: This is the story of a Izuku Midoriya, a unlucky kid that only sees misfortune. This story is his strugle, the strugle that he has with his past, present, and future. He was born without power but has it bestowed upon him, although its not for his benifit, its for the betterment of others, but only for a few.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I was four years old I had a bitter pill to swallow, "All men are not created equal". The reason I say this is simple. I'm part of the few, the twenty percent. Many years ago "quirks" started manifesting; the first was in a newborn baby, they glowed as bright as the stars, almost predicting the blindingly bright future in front of humanity. Soon after people were reporting the appearance of these "quirks" which is our name for the finominal abilities that could be called super powers. But this was only for eighty percent of the population, the other part of the population didn't have the powers that made the world seem like a vibrant, beautiful dreamscape of a comic book nerd. Which brings us back to when I learned this lesson. When I tried my hardest to help another only to be trampled over by the luckiest of them all in my eyes. Kacchan. My friend since diapers. All I wanted to do was help, but what did he say to me? "Your trying to play the hero? Even though your quirkless?" And then proceed to beat me and the one I was supposed to protect to a pulp. I don't hold any grudges, in fact since that day it's just pushed me to try harder, work harder, and wish with all my heart to attain my dream. Because if I don't, I'll be left in the dust. Something I once heard from a speech from All Mights first time being crowned the strongest hero, the number one hero. "I got here through hard work and dedication, it doesn't matter if you are the most talented, gifted person to ever live. Even the weakest least talented person to ever live will surpass you if the talented person never puts any effort in. That's why you must always try your hardest, to go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!" These words would inspire me to keep going, to keep trying no matter what. It doesn't matter that I'm quirkless, I can still reach the peak that I've been looking at all my life.

I'm sitting in class, in my own world thinking about hero's and how much I want that, to be worth something. Then the teacher grabs the attention of the class who were chatting away about after school activities, and what they wanted to do later. He asks everyone to think about our future as we will be going into high school soon and where we go will shape our future. I already know what I want, so I zone out a bit staring out the window. I see the wind blowing leaves to an unknown destination and how the trees leaves seem to glow like shiny emeralds in the light of early morning. And then I hear it, "who wants to be a hero?" Everyone raises their hands in unison and the teacher almost chucked saying "Of course you all do." Then Kacchan's speaks up saying something like don't lump me in with all these guys. I honestly don't understand why he keeps putting up this front, it almost seems like he's hiding something. But I push that out of my mind and the teacher says "Midoriya wants to go to UA as well right?" The whole class starts laughing and Kacchan almost seems personaly attacked by this as he blows up my desk screaming the normal "You can't because your quirkless!" It's like he thinks I don't know that, I do, I'm reminded every day. It's kinda ironically funny that just having a joint in your toe would put a label on you that spells out useless or something like that. But then again that's my name. "Deku", you can read my name this way, as Kacchan did when we were little. It's been stuck with me ever since. It might as well be my actual name. The bell rings and Kacchan pins me against the wall after the teacher leaves. He tells me, "Don't even bother trying Deku, if I see you at UA you won't even have the chance because I'll fucking kill you!" He then burns my book and throws it out the window. I'm surprised and a cool anger or something seems to bubble up from me as I turn around to face him. He gives me a cold glare and says, "What is it Deku?" I hesitate in saying anything but I don't have time to say anything anyway as he starts up again by yelling "Hey Deku I got a good idea! What if you jump off the roof or something and maybe in the next life you can get lucky and get a good quirk, maybe you can become a hero then! But I wouldn't count on it, you'll probably be useless in the next life too!" He then walks away laughing with a smug look on his face. I'm cold all of the sudden even though it's warm in the room, everything loses a bit of its bright color and warmth. I don't feel anything, it's as though I lost the sense of touch and smell. Sounds become distorted and I try to break out of it but i feel so heavy. When I snap back to reality I'm at the stairs, I didn't even notice. I shake it off and force a smile but I remember my book and run down to grab my book that he incinerated. I start looking for it everywhere frantically and eventually find it in the fountain. I yank it out really fast getting a bit of water on me, I inspect it to see if it's okay. It's soggy and burned but it should be fine if I dry it. I sigh in relief and smile with glee, "thank god" I think to myself. "I must move forwards, it doesn't matter what anyone says" I alsways tell myself this whenever my classmates or Kacchan start being mean to me. I do it because if I can ignore all the things holding me back and keep pushing, I can become a hero. It's what I wanted since I was a kid. I'd watch a video of all might saving civilians from a giant fire, you could hear his booming powerful laughter that inspires hope and intimidates any villain. His smile is bright and shows us everything will be okay, no matter the circumstances, no matter your circumstances everything will be alright and that you can do anything. It's what sets him apart from all the other heroes, what makes him the best. I smile and set off as school ended. On my way however I see my teacher at my gate, he's dropped some of his papers and I jump in to help. He says "Thank you so much, I'm so clumsy sometimes." He rubs the back of his head as he does this and gives me a warm smirk or half smile. I say with enthusiasm, "It's no problem teacher, your always so kind and teach me many things!" He snorts and says, "You probably just wanted to come in and save me right?" I blush and he laughs and says, "Thanks for saving me!" I just smile and lower my head. When I do this however he sees my notebook, his smile fades away and he asks, "Is Bakugo messing with you again?" I say instantly to retort "No, no he doesn't do that!" Teacher just sighs and says "Why do you defend him? You don't get anything out of it, you don't become nicer or kinder for it. You don't become a hero by bearing all the pain yourself. All your doing is hurting yourself and worrying the people around you." I'm surprised but manage to say, "Don't worry about me, I'm sorry if I did, he doesn't do that it isn't like that." He sighs again but this time you could almost feel the disappointment. He says, "If he does it again I'll get to the bottom of this, I won't let him hurt you anymore, he may be sneaky as to not get seen but I won't let it happen anymore I'm sick of seeing him doing terrible things for no reason and getting away with it." I say yet again, "I promise teacher it isn't like that!" He just smiles at me saying, "Okay. Thank you for your help!" And starts walking home. I don't think for a second that he bought it but Kacchan is my friend I can't let him get in trouble.

I'm walking home now, waliking past houses and apartments until I reach a bridge. It's dark and gloomy underneath but I need to get home, my mom will be worried if I don't make it home soon. So I walk under the bridge and there is something here, as the shadows seem to be moving. I pay attention to it but don't say anything, I keep myself calm and collected trying not to grab whatever it is's attention. I might be nothing but my imagination but unlikely, it could be a unfortunate homeless person, a thief, or worse a villain. They are the opposite of heroes, they use their quirks for their own gain and hurt others in the process they are terrible people with no morals. As I start to space out about this train of thought it strikes. Before I knew what was happening this weird pungent and sticky liquid wrapped around me. It's stench fills my nose and whatever it is says, "This body can work." It then starts to enter my body from my mouth and nose. I can't breathe, my heart quickens and it feels as though my lungs are burning and ripping themselves apart trying to get oxygen. I scrape and try to pull it off only to have my fingers slip through it or off it. I can't really tell as my visions getting blurry and I feel as though I falling into some deep sleep as my body slumps. I think to myself, "Is this the end? Is this death? I never got to do anything, I never got the chance to try to become a hero. To save people." And I kind of laugh at myself, "fate was cruel to the end." And pass out. When I come too I feel a stinging, throbbing sensation in my cheek. I open my eyes to see someone. I ask him "I'm dead aren't I?" He says, "No my boy you are alive and well!" His voice feels fimiliar and my vision finally unblurs and I see him. All Might, I scream and start freaking out bibiling incoherant garbage for a solid minute. All Might just stands there wondering what the hell im saying. When he snaps back to reality saying, "I must be off now!" And I say, "W-w-Wait! Can I-I have an aut-ograph!" He points to my book and I see his name written on two of my pages with his iconic V hair style and eyes. I'm lost for words but I see him getting ready to jump away. I latch onto him as I want to ask him what's always been on my mind. He jumps with such power and speed we are in the clouds in a second! He seems confused at first and then gawks at me saying, "I think your support of me is wonderful but don't you think this is a little overboard?!!" He says it in a concerned and shocked tone, he then tries to push me off but before he could I interject saying, "If I drop from here I'll die!" He stops right away and says in a way as if he's facepalming at his stupidity, "Oh yeah of course!" We soon land on a roof and says, "I'll leave you here so please don't try to hitch a ride again." "Wait All Might!" He turns to me waiting for whatever I have to say. He looks so different in person, he looks larger than life and emits and energy of kindness and warmth. I snap out of my analysis and ask with all my heart, "Is it possible for someone without a quirk to become a hero like you!" The words leave my mouth like a huge boulder was lifted off of my chest, like the crushing feeling that I've had all my life was gone as I said that. He takes a second seeming to be taken aback by this question. He says in an almost sad and heart broken tone. Like he really didn't want to say this, that it was like the hardest thing he's ever done. He says, "My young boy, I'm sorry but it's not possible. There are other jobs that you can do that will have the same weight though, you can still do good things if that's what you want! You can be a firefighter, policeman, or but I wouldn't recommend this one, to join the military!" He says the last bit in a way to try and inspire me. To lift me up as he has to say the obvious. I should have seen it, but I was too stubborn and selfish to see it. He sees the look on my face and says "sorry kid but that's the truth, if I said anything else I would not only be lying but sending you down a path that would destroy you. I don't want that for you all I want is for you to follow your dreams but it may be in a different way than you thought." I say, "No it's okay All Might, thank you for setting me straight, I should have seen it before." He seems to have started to say something or want to say something but stops himself. He says , "Thanks for your support and good luck my boy!" As he jumps into the city to save more people. I'm shocked it's like I have a hole in my body. A gigantic empty void in my soul. I start shaking and I start to cry, my life was a farce a waste of time. If the best says I can't then I never could no matter how much I try. He's the one who kept me going with his speech of going beyond but he must have meant the least talented person with a quirk not me. Quirks run this world and it would be stupid to think he meant the twenty percent. Not out of hate, malice or bad intentions but because we don't have the ability to. He's the protector of all, the symbol of peace. He must inspire the strong and protect the weak. I shouldn't have taken it literally he just wanted to inspire the strong to try as hard as they can to become heroes and not only to make the heroes better but to lessen the amount of villains. It feels like everything is clicking, everything makes sense now. I walk down the stairwell I feel as though my body is aching but not from the monster. I just keep walking and walking and walking. Then I see it. That monster again but this time he's attacking someone else. The street looks like a hellscape, there is fire and destruction everywhere. I start to move but i stop myself. "What can I do?", "I'll just get in the way", "I'm useless". I keep telling myself that as I force myself to sit and watch. Then I see the person the monsters attacking, I stare wide eyed and bewildered. The clouds in my head seem to disperse and I run towards towards the monster, I'm so scared I'm shaking, but I force a faint smile and look forward with determination. The heroes and people behind me yell at me to come back to get back to safety. I just keep running, then I hear the distorted voice of the monster that I couldn't quite make out before. It's booming and terrifying, but I keep going ignoring all the sounds around me and all my fears. The monster said, "oh it's you again I guess it's my lucky day I'll get to try and kill you again". I ignore it and look at my surroundings which yields no tools that could help me. All I have is my bag and my determination. I stare him straight on, he looks much bigger than I imagined the monster is easily ten feet tall and has a mouth and eyes surprisingly enough. He just seems to chuckle but before he could do anything as that would spell my doom; I throw my bag at him so that my books would fly out giving it more range and hopefully one of the corners of the books will hit his eyes. It does and as he howls in pain I scrape desperately at the monster. "I must save him" I think it doesn't matter what happens to me, he must live to become a hero. Kacchan yells at me, "Why are you here I don't need your help you quirkless bastard!!" The people in the crowd and heroes realize the situation, the hero's are really worried now as they thought he might be strong or at least have a quirk in order to run in there seeing everything. But no he's just a quirkless kid, he can't protect himself and almost everyone in the crowd is not scared of the monster or the kid trapped by the monster. But now their scared for the kid, who seems way to young to throw his life away like this. But Izuku says with a smile although trembling with fear, "You looked like you needed help." The monster now ready to attack looks at him with a bloodthirsty hating look that pierces through him. He readies himself for what's to come but it doesn't, instead it's All Might. He stands tall withstand the villains attack head on. He says to Izuku, "I'm pathetic I tore you down and I couldn't put anything heroic into practice, thank you for setting me straight young man." All Might then punches the slime monster into a thousand pieces scattering the street and creating a windstorm in the process. The fight is over, the villain defeated, All Might stands tall raising his fist signifying victory. The crowd is cheering now, so happy that everything was okay. Izuku was now being scolded by the heroes but Izuku was just absorbing everything that happened. Kacchan on the other hand was staring at Deku, he's thinking about what he said, "You looked like you needed help." Even though he looked so scared, even though he's quirkless! It pisses him off to no end and to a point where he's ignoring the praise of the heroes. Izuku was walking home now with Kacchan close behind, which weirded him out. Eventually he turned around and asked Kacchan, "Why are you following me?" He quickly retorted, "I'm not following you idiot! We live right fucking next to each other!" I answer back, "Oh yeah never mind." Then he asks a little while later, "Why did you come for me when it's obvious that you couldn't do anything?" He said this more quietly than his normal loud personality and also it seemed to be said with genuine curiosity. All Izuku said in response was, "You can't die yet, you have to become a great hero in my place!" Kacchan was taken aback by this as he never once heard anything from Deku that even closely resembled giving up on being a hero but this, this was a white flag of surrender. But before he could say anything back Deku turned the corner and was gone. It's not like he cared or anything but something was wrong something happened.

Trying to get away from Kacchan as he didn't really want to talk to him right now, Izuku knows him very well and he know that he probably doesn't want to talk. But Kacchan surprised him, he followed him after he tried to get away but it doesn't matter, Izuku doesn't want to talk. He realized this as he saw him start following, he knew that after what he said Kacchan would try to figure out what's wrong. He may be headstrong and mean sometimes but he's no idiot and he isn't cruel, he just has his own sets of problems like Izuku. He didn't know what they where but he has that feeling that Kacchan knows this about him as well I mean the knew each other forever. They never once really talked about each other's felling but they can fill the gaps with day to day interactions and other subtle hints.

 ***Author Note* (Do not need to read)**

This is where the story starts to change from the source material, I tried my best to follow it exactly while also cutting out anything really unimportant and changing somethings. I did this to change up the start of the story so it won't be boring to read as well as help the plot move fowards from here. I put subtle hints in here and metaphors that will be used later. I hope you enjoy as this is my first fanfiction or writing endeavor for fun, it's not necessary but I would appreciate reviews about any problems, comments, concerns, tips, etc in order to help this become a well structured and fun to read story.

 _As of the moment of writing the series is in Season 3_

 ***End of Author Note***

I lost him a while ago but now I don't know where I am and it's getting pretty late as the suns going down. My moms going to be so worried I need to get home right now but... Where am I! I was so caught up in losing him I lost track of where I was! This is bad, I'm lost at night and statistically that means more villains and I think I've had enough of those today. I need to think rationally! So what do I do first? I look around only to see the gleaming light of the sun is hidden behind the horizon, and the street light turn on and almost blinded me as my eyes started to get used to the darkness before they turned on. This is a housing district, my apartment is near a housing district so I must be there now. That puts me pretty far away but not terriblely far. I look at my wrist watch and it's 7:07 right now also assuming I'm at the one I'm thinking I'm at, that means it can take me at the least thirty to fourty minutes to get home and a max of an hour and thirty minutes. Pretty wide margin so it's not going to help me all to much and as there's no landmarks or places I've been to in sight, which means I don't have much to actually find my way home. I know my house always faces away from the sun when it's night so I head opposite to that way for now while looking for signs and such. I wander around a bit and start to get nervous as I havent seen anything yet and I feel as though I've been wandering for a while now. I check my watch to see it's 7:37, man time really does fly. I finally find someone and I'm filled with relief, I walk towards them at a decent pace but then almost run towards them. When I get to them I realize it's a she, she's wearing a white trench coat and has a white purse. I have to say she has very good features to be honest she could pass for a model. Her brown long curly hair like autumn leaves and eyes as blue and deep as sparkling oceans. She turns around and smiles at me asking, "are you lost? I haven't seen you in this neighborhood before?" In a warm, kind and genuinely concerned tone. I almost forgot I am lost for a second by how approachable she is. I say almost gleefully, "Yes I am, do you live here?" She responds back with, "Yes I am young man, I live a couple blocks away. Do you know where you are?" "No I don't sorry, can you tell me and I'll stop troubling you." She smiles even wider now and says, "Its no trouble really I like helping people, you see I'm a nurse." This fits her very well as she has the bedside manner necessary from what I've seen so far and that would also explain why she has a employee lanyard. "I didn't quite get you name young man, would you mind telling me?" I blush a little and say, "Izuku Midoriya!" I feel embarrassed right after as I said it like I'm flustered and she just laughs and says, "Well this is Sakura Way, I hope that's close to your house?" I curse at myself as Sakura Way is in the opposite direction of my house meaning I was going the wrong way. I say "Thank you for your help I'll leave you now and get out of your hair." She says, "Wait you shouldn't go by yourself it's awfully late right now and you wouldn't want to get lost again!" It's like she said it as if I'm her child doing something stupid. "I really don't want to bother you miss, you've helped me plenty already!" Again I'm screaming at myself for sounding like I'm trying to hide the fact that I have a crush on a classmate or something like that. She laughs again saying, "it's no trouble, I'd hate if I sent you alone on your way home. Anyway the way you started down was where I need to go to go home anyway." I thank her again and we're on our way. The way home was a little akward as I couldn't muster up anything to talk about and even so I don't want to as it would come out insanely awkward. I'm so tired however and I think frantically about what time it is! I look at my watch to see that it's 9:00! But before I can say anything about I see her slump over and I catch her, "Are you alright?!" I'm suddenly getting more and more tired. I don't know what's going on, I put her over my shoulders and look around to see if it's a gas leak or something. I'm getting really tired now I can barely move and I almost drop her. It's only been a couple seconds this can't be a gas leak even carbon monoxide couldnt do this and that's one of the only ones caused by industry that is oderless and clear that I know of. I set her down the best I can and start coughing intentionally to try and get it out of my lungs as that's all I can think of. I'm on my back now looking at a cold starless sky that only seems to get darker. Then I see it a glimpse of a person and then I'm out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up in an unfamiliar place, but even if it was somewhere I've been all my life I wouldn't know it as it's pitch black. It's so quiet I can hear my every heartbeat and breath. There's something on my face and something tying me down to a table or chair and I make the distinction as I'm completely verticle. I cant move my arms and legs as it's like I'm in a straight jacket. I call out to see if anyone's there, but no one answered. It's been quite some time as I've counted to the thousands out loud multiple times now. It's starting to get to me as I can't hear anything or see anything and there's this thing covering my mouth and nose. My only guess is that it's an oxygen mask of sorts so even my sense of smell is being blocked at least I think it is anyway, I don't know if it's air tight or not. I would try to shake loose or something but it would probably be pointless and draw attention too much attention to myself, I don't know what's out there so it's better to wait it out and focus on keeping myself sane.

It's been a long time now and I can feel and hear my stomach groaning for food, but that's the least of my worries as if I was forgotten here or left here then water is going to be my worst problem. I need to limit my movement and activity as much as possible, although there wasn't much of that to begin with so I just have to focus on trying to either get out or on something else to keep me occupied so I don't lose my mind as this quiet and lack of anything is getting to me. It's probably been only a few hours but it's felt as though it's been an eternity, maybe that's the point or something. I need to stop speculating that will do me nothing but make me more and more nervous and scared which I can't have right now, as my life will depend on it.

Finally the lights flicker on and the light is way too bright, it physically hurts my eyes and it takes a while too get used to it. When I can open my eyes I see a grey wall with piping going across almost al the wall, that also goes for the ceiling and on both there seem to be varying sizes and shapes of pipes. Some are thin and look like electrical wires that's held together by a metal casing that spaces out across the wall leaving the wires bare. Then theres your classic piping and what seems like an air duct that you would see in giant buildings or gymnasiums. Although this room seems very small and narrow, the air ducts have fans in them and like the wire goes from end to end. And then I see it chairs, tables or whatever they are along the stretch of wall where I am. It kinda looks like the things the borg attach to to recharge in Star Trek. They look like surgical tables however and have seatbelt looking things that would hold the person in place. I start to panic as this means that I'm at some kind of facility and by the looks of it, it's one I don't want to be at. I look down at myself and sure enough it's a straight jacket but the things connecting my hands is made of metal and the seatbelts connect with this jacket so theirs isn't any way to wiggle out. I was also right about the thing on my face it's a life support mask and it's hooked up to the wall and now that I'm looking theirs life support monitors for each of the "tables". And now that I look at it there are surgical tables for each of the "tables" but there's nothing on them, smart but annoying for me as that limits my options. I almost break my neck trying to look behind me and I see there aren't any windows. I guess now I don't have any options as there's only one exit, a huge metal door with a keycard slot and a screen that displays a ten duvet code. Man whoever made this place pulled all the stops to make sure you can't get out. I start counting the "tables" and there are exactly twenty, I look at my monitor to see my heart rates pretty high so I attempt to calm myself but to little effect. This rooms way to intimidating to not be a little scared no matter how much I try to calm myself or compliment myself. I look up and I notice there are wires leading from behind my table as well as tubes. Then I see the sprinkler system above my head which I'm surprised I didn't notice at first and I wonder why it's here and not the center of the room. I look into the corners of the room to see nothing but at the end of the hall I can see what would look at the camera which is in a metal frame and what looks like bulletproof glass. Then it dawns on me as why would I think of it because of my condition, it's supposed to contain people with quirks of any kind which is a bit concerning as I don't have one. Then I hear a loud electronic unlock sound and a whip my head in the direction of the doors. It starts to open and I see how thick the metal is which honestly just makes me think they went overboard with all this I mean what could break through all that? It opens and I see someone in surgical garb with a kind of gasmask which makes it impossible to make out their face and with the clothes even the color of their skin. They walk towards me and check my vitals and motion at the door, someone walks in with a moving table with many tools on it some for medical purposes and some, well I don't know what they are or the faintest idea about what they could be used for. The person bringing it in looked exactly like the other one the only distinction I can make between them is the fact that one came in first. The one at he table gives the other one a needle which is one of the biggest I've seen, it's filled to to brim with a reddish liquid from what I see. He flicks the end of it a couple of times and a little of it comes out but lands on the cloth on the table. I want to struggle or move my neck out of the way but there's some kind of head clamp that comes out and brings my head back down. They stick it right in the artery of my neck, he puts all of it into me and I get knocked out almost immediately. When I come too my head is throbbing and it feels as if there is and electric current going through my brain. I look around to see blurred shapes and a bright light above my head, their talking I can tell but it sounds like I'm in water trying to listen to people on the other side of inch thick of glass. I feel cold all of the sudden, it's not my whole body but it starts at my arm and works it's way up. They must have injected me with something but before I could think searing pain started replacing the cold and it felt as though lava was coursing through my veins, that my skin was being drained of all moisture and was being ripped of and replaced by hot metal. My muscles felt like it was going from sore to being eaten up by dogs with jagged teeth and saliva filled with poison. It was so slow I could feel it climb up my arm like an army of insects. Then it started going near my head and that must have been the worst part. My hair felt like needles piercing my skull and sending venom into my brain where the electrifying feeling amplified and now felt like it was being melted into mush. I felt my vision go away first and then every other sense I had one by one leaving me with this pain creeping down my body. I wanted it to end I tried to scream for them to stop only to be met with a hoarse screech like nails on a chalkboard or silverware scraping against a plate. Eventually it took over my whole body and it felt like forever before it stoped. My senses then started to come back to me one by one in reverse order. What I was met by was yet again an inky blackness, the sound of my breathing and heartbeat. I must have been taken back to that room and now I'm wondering how much time has past. I feel like somethings missing, like somethings left me I rack my brain but don't come to any conclusions. My bodies intact, nothing missing but now I have a slow throbbing feeling in my body, my muscles aches and my bones feel like they where destroyed and reassembled half hazardly. I'm forgetting something is the obvious conclusion but what? I remember yesterday and everything else I think, but what is it, what is it, what is it, what is it! It's driving me crazy! And this pain won't go away, how am I supposed to function like this I haven't had anything to eat or drink and how am I going to deal with other bodily functions? I dwell on this for a while and then the lights flicker on again.

What is it this time? What do they want? Well I'll find out soon enough. They walk in again this time the people in the garb come in and then two others shortly after. Two were wearing the same as the masked figures but there was two others this time that wasn't wear what I would guess to be the workers clothes. One had a hand on his face, his hair was grey like an old man, he was tall but seemed to be rather young despite his graying hair. The other was a woman wearing a lab coat and gloves, she had short green hair and eyes. Her skin was as white as snow, and she also wore glasses which were black and thin. The grey haired on asked, "Is he ready for the quirk transfer yet?" This is shocking to me, is this some kind of joke? A quirk transfer? That's impossible but... Why would they be talking about it if it was a bluff? What reason would they have for that? The lady interjected my thoughts by saying, "Not yet he's only had one injection and he needs several more before we can start the transfer." What injections! Please not be talking about the last one please not again, not again, please! Then the grey haired man sighed and said, "Well what quirk did he have before? Based off that will determine what we give him." "He doesn't have one he's quirkless." He seems to stiff up and clenches his fist making me wonder if he was surprised and was angered or annoyed, it's hard to tell with his dumb hand covering his face. "Starting off with a blank slate huh? Will it even work? We haven't tested this on one without a quirk." The last part seemed to have the hint of aggravation. "Well better to try now then never, if I doesn't work it doesn't work and we'll eliminate him. But, if it does work we could possibly make one stronger than the others or at least have an option of all the other ones. It could also mean they can handle more quirks than those who start with them." I don't know what to make of this as there are slight gaps in what their saying from the pain but having more than one quirk? Transferring quirks? I'll just have to ask or something like that. "Well Shigaraki what do you think?" "I dont care as long as you meet the deadline." What deadline? Honestly I can't make heads or tails of anything right now. "Alright then I will make sure that happens. Now to get to business, put him on the table." The other two take the needle with the red substance and jab it in my neck and before I can react I'm out.

When I come too it's not a lovely sight.The guy named Shigaraki is staring down on me blocking my view of everything else, I can see his one red eye staring down at me and I can feel the pressure of his stare which is like being at the bottom of a deep swimming pool. He lifts his head letting the light into view and he says, "What are you going to do now?" The woman comes over with a scalpel and says, "I think we should see how his body is holding up." I feel anxious at this because the last time I was here they injected me with whatever it was which has made me never want to see a needle ever again. She hooks me up to the machine which lights up several displays, one that displays what would be at the normal hospital and then a couple other screens which display something else. One of the helpers grabs my head and puts a strap over it, my hands and feet are also strapped down but at least I'm finally out of that jacket. She seems to examine the monitors closely taking in and analyzing all the information. She takes the scalpel and makes an incision on my chest, it hurts a bit but with all this other pain it feels like a hard tap on the shoulder. Shigaraki asks, "What are you doing?" She retorts with, "Just a little something to make sure he doesn't go anywhere." And she slides in a tiny device, it's circular and is extremely flat as she puts it in place and stitches me back up, and if you look at where it is you wouldn't even notice it was there. Shigaraki chuckles saying, "Did you even give him pain killers or something like that." Which surprised me as it could be seen as something compassionate despite what he's doing to me. "I know you don't care so why bother asking?" "Well he handled it like it was nothing and he's your first quirkless 'patient' I thought you'd take more care." Ah so that was what that was just a thing to mock her. "No i didn't as it would not only be a waste but they probably wouldn't even work with how much pain he's in right now and to answer your question he handled it that way because it's nothing compared to the other pain he's feeling." All I can think about how cruel these people are as he thinks it's funny and she nonchalantly say something like that with no emotion. It makes me sick. "I wonder what he's thinking about? I wonder if he hates us or something?" She just sighs and says sarcastically, "Well too bad he can't talk which is an honest shame as we can't find out." "Well lets do the thing and then we can find out righttt?" She seems disappointed and annoyed which is probably the most emotion that she's displayed until now, "Sure why not, your the boss." I start freaking out what's "The thing" what is it? WHAT IS IT? I start trying to get out I pull and squirm but that only seems to make Shigaraki pleasure, "Ooooo he's started squirming a bit, like a worm, and insignificant little worm." I stop immediately and just stare at him with my sunken, bloodshot eyes. "Hey he started staring menacingly that's different than doing nothing but stare off into space and squirming!" She just says, "Stop antagonizing him, if you want a valid test don't mess with the variables." "What?? But that's no funnn." He says but she just scowls at him saying, "This will be a experiment you don't want any kind of experimenter bias effecting the participants!" He just scowls back and says, "Yeah, yeah I got you doctor."

They take me to a room where there's another chair but this time it has two buttons, one green and one red. Two choices, I can already tell what this is going to be like. They seat me down and strap me in, Shigaraki and the Doctor go off somewhere else, my assumption is somewhere they can observe me. One of my arms is placed on the rest so that the other side of my arm is put on the armrest. The other arm is placed so that I can hit the two buttons. One of the workers or "minions", whatever they may be nicknamed by Shigaraki stands to my left where my open arm is. It's easy to guess what they will try to do to me, they want to break me. I won't let them. I hear over a speaker hidden somewhere, "Okay this is a simple task for you, you will press the red button if you hate us or the green button if you don't got it?" I hit the green button immediately. The speaker says "Hit the red button if you hit the button to save yourself and hit the green button if you hit the button that you hold no malice of any kind towards us despite what we-" I hit the green button which made a loud clacking sound because of how hard and fast I hit it. "Cut him one time across the arm." The masked man did as told and my arm spurted out blood as it was a pretty deep gash. The pain was throbbing and just added to the searing pain I had already. The speaker sounded again saying, "Hit the red button if you hate us, hit the green button, if you have no hate or any bad feeling towards us in your heart." I hit the green button again without hesitation. Its silent for too long, I wonder what's going on in there?

Shigaraki is surprised at this turn of events even after being cut he still refuses to give in. He's wondering what's driving him, is it out of defiance of us, if so is he lying or telling the truth? Is he doing this out of some moral code or even more interesting and what would be more fun to dismantle, a dream of being a hero. I want to show him how pointless being a hero is, how hero's aren't what they are viewed to be, how they are causing all the problems that plague society. He yells over the speaker saying, "Red button is you are acting in defiance, green button is you want to be a hero a pl-" He hit the green button again, that's funny, I'm so happy, I want to crush his dreams to reveal to him everything about hero's, I want to crush him, kill him, tourture him till he begs for death, tear him apa-. Before he could continue his train of thought he's interrupted. "Your scratching your neck again, get a hold of yourself or I'll have to take over." He stares at her with pure unadulterated rage. What gives her the right to boss me around, I don't care who or what she does. "Shut up or Ill kill you hag." She just takes a deep breath and fixes her glasses on her face. "Don't hurt him beyond repair he's important to the research that makes those monsters for you, if you hurt him I can't make the deadline." Shigaraki just shrugs it off and says, "I'll do what I want with this kid got it?" She just sighs in compliance. He cues up the comms again and says, "Cut him again." The gashes leak with blood and you could see his determination faulter but only for a second. He thinks to himself this is going to be fun. She interrupts his thoughts of how to break him with a almost giving up tone, "Don't cut him up too much please, he'll lose a lot of blood so he will need time to recover, mind you that's time we don't have. Just leave his arm alone so that won't happen." Shigaraki just goes along and says, "Sure whatever." Which puts a smile on her face and a sigh of relief. The comms flares up again with static, "Red button is an admission that hero's are the worst scum of society and they deserve death, the gr-" The kid cuts him off again by hitting green. This is pissing him off now. "Cut open his hand." The worker complies and then she tries to say something but is cut off by Shigaraki, "You didn't say anything about hands." He says it in a mocking and smug way, she just sits down defeated, content to watch. "Smash his finger as well." She interjects saying, "Your supposed to ask a question first!" He ignores her, opting to just do as he pleases ignoring her. "Kid press the red button if you want this to stop, and press the green button if you want to stick to your pathetic and pointless heroic ideals." He pressed green again. Shigaraki is infuriated he gave him a chance for this to stop but he keeps going! I'll just give him hell until he begs for his life. "Smash his hand until all his fingers are broken." The worker hesitated to pick up the hammer and Shigaraki goes on speaker scream at the top of his lungs, "DO IT OR YOUR NEXT!" The worker is freightened and grabs the hammer. Izuku just says, "Ihs ok-ay d-dont worty a-bot he." Shigaraki yells at her saying, "He's not supposed to be able to speak are you that incompetent!" She looks astonished as she says with gleeful cheer that only a scientist discovering the one thing that links everything together could understand. "He's not supposed to, in all of the subjects speech was impossible after the first injection!" This just infuriates Shigaraki even more than before he goes down to the room he's in sees the the worker not doing what he was told to do. He begs for his life and Shigaraki just disintegrates him. He takes the hammer and breakes every finger and cuts his hand in the same spot again, he howls and screams and pain but doesn't say a word he just stares at him. "You think your a tough guy huh, huh?!" Shigaraki grabs his arm and it starts to degrade his flesh peeling from his skin and turning to ash. The doctor runs down to stop him, when she gets her she sees what he's doing and screams at him to stop. The kid passes out and Shigaraki stops. "Heal him up and speed up the schedule to make up for lost time." She pleads with him, "He's such a promising subject if I do that he'll die!" Shigaraki screams, "I DONT CARE DO IT!" It sends a shiver down her spine and she knows she can't disobey or disagree with him. She wants to retort or something but she knows it'll do nothing, defeated she says, "Okay I'll do it, but I won't like it." He just walks off not hearing the last part. She sighs and calls through the intercom for help and to get a medical team.

When I awake there's light and I'm not being bound down to anything. I wonder if it's been a long nightmare or something as it looks like and emergency room. Then a lady walks in she has green eyes and has black glasses, and doctors clothes. She looks at me and takes my pulse I try to say something but I can't. She notices my confusion and says, "You were under for quite a while, to be honest I didn't know you would make it." I strain to talk but I can't. "Your a promising test subject try not to push yourself please." Test subject? Then I feel it flash back to me, that wasn't a dream, it was a reality. It's in bits and pieces but I remember. She sees the shock and scared look on my face saying, "Do you remember?" Which is a weird question as why wouldn't I? She sighs and says, "Well it's time." She opens the door and to people walk in, I recognize the uniforms from somewhere but what? Is it from that?! They grab me and drag me out, I resist but it's useless. Then I'm back to the place in my dream, or is that a garbled memory? I struggle and try to scream but they tie me down and bring out a needle. It scares me but why does it? Why is my body sending me signals to run away to get as far away as possible? The stick it in my arm and I find out why. After their finished I'm taken back to another place I think I remember, a dark place where I'm in a straight jacket. I'm taken from both of the places over and over again, they hurt me again and again, I try to scream for help again and again. I pray to whatever is out there for salvation again and again. But, nobody came...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sit yet again in the cold dark. I try to think of something, anything to try and try and cope with the pain. It hurts so much I just want it to end, I can't take much more. When I do try and think of something most of the time I try to grasp at the past but even that's starting to be taken from me, I remember bits and pieces. I remember a kid named Kat-suki? I think that's his name, all I remember is his never ending harassment, his seemingly unyielding rage because of something that I couldn't image for the life of me. I don't even really remember what he looks like. It's like a spiders web, and I'm the fly. The spider spins a web that is unavoidable, unyielding. It will catch me and devour me no matter what I do, keeping me from what I was looking for. Whatever that was, I think I wanted to be a... Hero? I don't understand why or what it was that drew me to that role. They dedicate their lives to trying to save everyone but in the end can save no one. They want to save people but can't save me, I'm just a child and yet I've been put through this. Nobody cares about me why would they. _I'm nothing._ I'm just a quirkless nobody, everyone hated me because they have no purpose. _I'm nothing._ All we do is suck up resources for those who are important. _I'm nothing_. In this world only the strong survive, if I had power I could save myself. I wouldn't have to rely on anyone. _I'm nothing._ This society is lulled into a false sense of security, of complacency. I remember All Might a being responsible for this problem. He's the plague of society destroying everything around him with his ideals that save no one. As I'm in here for longer and longer I feel the old me fading away, the memories and morality. Everything. I didn't need him anyway. _He is nothing._ I feel myself morphing into something else, filled with hate and anger. Why am I crying? It's probably the last bit of weakness of the old me leaving.

The lights flicker on again, I know what's coming, I'm ready. The doctor walks in and I stare at her all the way until she reaches me. "We'll be doing something different today." I nod my head and follow her. Two of her henchmen follow behind me. I don't know why, but it's always been like this. We keep walking and I can't help but notice her staring at me. I don't say anything, I don't bother anymore. We finally reach it a darker room where theirs someone waiting for us. It's a guy with grey hair and a hand on his face. He seems annoyed but keeps that within himself it leaks out a bit when he says, "Is he ready now?" "Yes he is ready now." He seems relieved, "Good you met the deadline, you had me worried there." She looks at him and says, "I don't know why I've always have and always will." He just turns to the table and motions me to get on it. I of course comply, he seems confused by this and asks, "I just noticed why wasn't he knocked out beforehand, I thought this guy would last until the end." He says it almost jokingly she just walks up to him and whispers in his ear. He seems to be annoyed by what she said and just says, "It's a shame I couldn't break you in but I guess that sped up the process." They put a life support mask on me and tie me down. I don't put up any resistance but I wonder why. A bunch of screens light up and I can only guess that's medical stuff since they also put a bunch of wires on me. Then they put something over my eyes and then I feel something on my head. I wonder what it is- the pain starts. It's much worse than anything before. I scream at the top of my lungs, my body feels like it's physically changing. I feel my bones poke out of my skin and re arrange themselves, my muscles grow and swell up. I can't breath. It must have been hours of this enteral pain. The constant deconstruction and reconstruction of my body. I feel like I'm growing in size and shape, I don't understand, I can't comprehend. It ends although just for a moment and then it starts up again. Each time it's different a different pain it's driving me to insanity, it like I only have four fingers left on the decaying ledge that is my mind. When it stops I hear footsteps and the opening and closing of a door. I feel the throbbing sensation in every fiber of my being. They take the cloth of my face and the doctor looks down at me and asks, "How are you feeling. If you can talk please do." I just stare at her and mange to say, "What's the point." She walks a little bit away, does a little celebration and comes back to me like I didn't see what happened. "This is great your the first one to be able to speak, but you also retained a human form." I ask, "What do you mean by that?" And she shows me a mirror. I look at my reflection, to see what I've become. I have changed. She was around my height but now I tower over her. I might be as tall as all might but I think I'm a couple heads shorter. My muscles have also changed, I look like a amateur body builder, still pretty buff but not gigantic. She measured me a it turns out I'm 6ft 6in, and during the physical I noticed the changes myself. I now have incredibly toned muscles and abs. It's completely different than before. I clench my fist as I look at my body again and I see them. The scars, the mangled hand and arm I that I don't know how I got, and the scars from the surgeries and tourture. The hair that one shone a bright green, full of hope for the future and full of life, has turned into white the color of hopelessness and death. The doctor says it's a natural but rare condition that comes from extreme stress and the only record of this happening is in the person it's named after, Marie Antoinette. That's the only explanation she could come up with because there really isn't anything else to diagnose me with. She thought as well as many others in the scientific community that is was just a folklore, but she just put it as a placeholder as she thinks it's part of the quirk transfer process as many of the other subjects do expiriance hair loss and in all except me some form of mutation in skin pigmentation. I just say, "I must be special then." And she retorts to my sarcastic comment saying, "Yes you are my wonderful test subject! You are very fascinating to me!" I just shrug and then the guy from before comes in and comments, "You really shouldn't cozy up to it you know. It won't help you in your research and it you won't gain anything." He stares at me with annoyance for some reason, have we met before? "I'm not cozying up to him, it's just that I want to know what makes him tick. I want to know everything about him, I want to move forward and he's my best shot at that!" He just makes an annoyed sigh and leaves. "Who is he?" I ask with as much respect and curiosity I can muster to put into my voice. "His name is Shigaraki and he's the leader of this organization." As expected she answers my question like she always does when I put in the effort, she seems the kind of person that fits 'scientist' through and through. She is always on a quest for knowledge and will help anyone if they want knowledge too, well at least from what I can tell. "Alright lets go." I follow her, she's the closest I have to a friend, and she's always kind and respectful to me. We walk down the almost infinity stretching hallways and corridors to reach a dead end. She pushes in a part in the wall and the coded lock appears. I guess there's a door here, and for some reason it's hidden. She puts the code in and a door opens, it's a blank empty room with a single light overhead. "Go in." I obey and I walk to the center of the room, I turn around to see the door closing and I run towards it instinctually. When I touch the door and electrical shock goes through me. I'm stuck here I guess.

After a good couple of minutes pass and I hear something of a intercom but I don't know where it's coming from. It starts with static but soon the person operating it cuts to the chase, "Im sorry to do this but I have to leave you here for observation of how your body will react to the new quirks given to you. You will also will be able to test your quirks and do whatever you want while in here. This is for me and the staff safety, so I hope you understand." I understand completely but shake my head to show I agree with them, and this will also tell me that if they react to it there are will have to be hidden cameras and if not then there aren't. "Okay then, you'll be in here for a while but this is necessary." This must be the doctor as she would be the only person on this planet that would even rometly care about my well being, as well as the fact that the person thinks it will be necessary meaning it's for observational purposes. The observation would be to as she said earlier, 'What makes me tick.' Now it will probably be a waiting game to see how long I'll be in here. It's been a long time and I've lost track of time, I hate being left alone, I've been put in that dark room to many times. The walls are closing in and I feel my lungs collapse and my body twitch out of control. I can't breath. I can't breath. _I can't breath. Someone please. Help me. Please._ I remember I'm not worth saving, that I'm useless. I don't _deserve_ to be saved.

I took a while for my anxiety attack to stop but the feeling hasn't completely gone away and as I look around I see the scorched and destroyed room that was once a pure white but now had blood, craters, and what seemed to be burn marks. I wonder if this was the product of me? Was this my doing? How could I do that it's imp- the quirk transfer. I thought it was impossible but that's the only explanation that I can come up with. If I have a quirk than what is it? The condition of the room isn't helping much as it seems there are different types of quirks used, there are craters in the walls and ground that seem to be destroyed by some kind of strength quirk like all mights. But there are scorch marks everywhere like some kind of electrical or flame emitter based quirk which wouldn't go with the other things that are at work in here. I rack through my brain trying to come up with an answer, but what could it be? Well if it's some kind of quirk transfer then all of the things I know about quirks are thrown out of the window, I mean what if it's a artificially made quirk or possibly multiple quirks. But just sitting here won't help me as I need to figure out what it is so I can control it. I don't want to hurt the doctor or this organization. They took me in and showed me the painful truth that I needed to know, if they didn't than I would have gone down a path that would ultimately destroy me. Something nobobody else bother to tell me, they were just to weak to tell me or just wanted to see how I'd end up. So I fool around a bit to see if it's a quirk like Endevors 'Hell Flame'. I try to produce flames but come up with nothing. I think of other possible quirks I may have but the thing is this level of destruction is on a whole new level compared to other hero's not including the top ten pro hero's. But if I ever go into a fight against them, even against one whose destructive abilities are in a dimension below mine would probably be able to beat me. I don't know how to activate them or control them putting me at a huge disadvantage. I look around again and I notice any sign of the damage that was here is gone, I wonder how it happened so fast but then I realize something, it must be an area manipulation quirk like Cementose. I guess that makes sense for them to do that, they need me in here and it would be easy for me to break out eventually because I did cause so damage to this giant cell. I stare at my hands and feel like a cold shower is being poured over me. The stare becomes cold and sorrowful I can't help but feel all of the sudden that I don't want to exist anymore. Why am I here? Why do I have to suffer? What did I do wrong? Then a black plasma emits from my palm and envelopes my hand, I realize what this quirk must be. The more powerful the emotion that I have the more powerful I am. It's quite poetic for my situation, it almost makes me laugh.

It's been many weeks or even months, I don't know anymore. The time goes by like sand through my fingers. I think I understand and think I can control my power now. It seems the more raw emotion I have the more powerful the inky airish supstance, I could only describe it like a mix of all the states of matter. It can be as hard as steel, it can be like a river that carves through great mountains, as fast and free as the wind, and as strong as lightning. It does have its drawbacks however as I must be really careful with it because it's like a double edged sword, it can hurt me as well. Over this large amount of time I have learned to control it somewhat as that's all I have to do in this empty barren room. I can even get past the weakness of having to be emotional to an extent. It will be stronger with more intense emotions of course but I can't always be like that. But over the course of being in here for a long time with no contact with the outside world I've felt my mental stability deteriorate, this place is driving me insane, I can't be in here any longer. All I want is out, I can't handle this space anymore. It's feels so small it's like I'm suffocating. This feeling takes over me and I desperately try to stop it, the 'flames' engulf me and burn my skin I try with all my might to control myself but to no avail. The room starts to burn up as the concrete like substance in this cage melts around me. The metal casings that hold the room start to melt as well, I feel my skin boil and blister as I start to cough up blood. In my helplessness I am reminded of what I once was, the weak useless thing I was. Not worthy of saving in a society of hero's whose job is to save. This infuriates me to a point where the deadly sin of wrath would not hold a candle to me. This anger consumes me for many weeks where I feel like I'm in an out of body experience, it's like watching a movie where you are the star of the show, cameraman, and director. I watch myself punch walls and destroy the room again, and again, and again; however, in doing this I'm destroying myself. I break and shatter my bones, burn and boil my skin, and tear at my own flesh. To be honest I don't know how I survived this, is it some kind of healing factor or is it the room I'm in. Whatever it is, it shows me that I'm not human anymore, I'm not whoever I was before. It both pains my heart and bolsters my self confidence, maybe now I'm worth something, even just a little bit.

Eventually the door opens, finally it opens. I run towards it wanting out of my cage my tomb. I am met by the doctor who explains to me the importantance of this and how she's sorry that I had to be in there for so long. A portal appears in front of me and the doctor, she tells me that I'll be okay and takes my hand. She says we'll walk through together, we walk towards it and I clench her hand a little harder but make sure to not squeeze it to hard. She takes me through the dark portal, it feels like a a cold mist washes over me and I can't see anything for a second and poof we are somewhere comepletly different than before.

We appear at a bar where there is a man made of a black mist and a man I've met before but I don't remember his name. The man of mist introduces himself, "Hello, I am Kurogiri and this is Tomura Shigaraki." Ah so that's his name I think I remember now but everything's fuzzy like a tv on static that never stops is in my head, it's getting on my nerves to be honest. Tomura interrupts me as he asks the doctor, "Can he talk yet? Haven't you kept your little bird locked up for a while?" He says it both mockingly and sarcasticly but I don't think it was against her but me? "I took him out about teb minutes ago." What just ten minutes? I really don't have any concept of time anymore. He just says, "Oh are you happy to be released?" I just barely mange a hoarse sound from my mouth, I guess not using my voice except to constantly scream would cause problems like these. He just chuckled and asks, "What should we call him? He isn't exactly a successful test subject, he still has free will right? And look at him, he looks nothing like the rest of the Nomu." I wonder what a 'Nomu' is but before I can speculate the doctor cuts off my thoughts, "He is a different type of Nomu, he's a special case as no other subjects could withstand any of this and still have their mental state intact. Let alone free will, speech, or any type of thinking really." "Is it because he's quirkless originally or?" Just hearing that word angers me as I clench my fist I feel my quirk activating and I stop myself. They stare at me for a second and Kurogiri asks, "What quirks did you give him? It would be useful for any plans we have moving forwards." "He has a bunch of them actually." She stops for a second and pulls out the clipboard that she's been holding behind her back, "He has strength enhancement 'mutant', bone based shock absorption 'mutant', shock absorbing joints 'mutant', regeneration capabilities 'mutant', increased senses 'mutant'-" Tomura stops her there and asks, "What kind of increased senses?" She just explains that it's, "It's like this his eyesight has increased to a point where it's better than a hawks, his body can detect any movement around him so that he can tell where enemies are going even if they are going at a speed where he can't see them." He just shrugs and she goes on, "And his last quirk is something called 'negative burst'?" Tomura and Kurogiri seem confused so they ask what is this 'negative burst' and to be honest so am I as I think I know what it is but still need the necessary details. "Master said 'negative burst is a weird one to classify as it can be described as an emitter or activation as it has their qualities but the user can't actively control its output as if the emotions are strong enough it will overwhelm them." She goes on to say, "It can be deactivated by quirks like Eraserheads and ones like it, it's very powerful as it can be more destructive than the best of Endeavors flames and can be as fast and accurate as Edge Shots quirk." They just look at me and Shigaraki says, "Why give this to him? He has free will and so he can betray us, he's also just some kid that we found nothing special." She just responds by saying, "No other Nomu could handle this power as their primal emotions would cause it to be constantly active and the reason to not give them that is now self explanatory. Master also says that he himself can't control this quirk because of all the damage All Might did to him during their battle." "Well this is interesting." Says Shigaraki in a generally curious fashion, "How come He can't control it?" She just states the matter of fact to him like a mother saying to her child they can't have candy, "This quirk does serious damage to the body and the fact it can turn itself on makes it ill suited for Master in his current condition." He just shrugs it off and mumbles a "Whatever." Kurogiri just goes to the counter and grabs a cup and asks me, "Would you like a drink?" It seems to be out of kindness and I shake my head yes. He can't smile but his eyes convey that emotion, I bet if he did have a mouth that it would be in a kind warm smile, I bet it would be bigger and more welcoming then any other! He motions for me to come behind the counter and I obey, he points to the choices and I just point to water. He shakes his head and gets me my water, while I wait I watch him as he takes great care in preparing it, he puts the perfect amount of ice which is about halfway. He grabs a lemon from a box in the refrigerator and puts it on the edge of the cup. He fills the water up exactly to the line and tears of the paper holding the straw so only a little bit is left where I would be drinking from. I try to thank him the best I can as I can't talk and he shakes his head and says your welcome in understanding. I take a big sip as food and water only came twice a day in the 'holding cell' they needed to put me in. She got me right before I was supposed to get my daily rations so I'm rather famished, he asks if I want any food and I shake my head wildly like a child being asked if he wants ice cream. He obliged and gives me a menu, there are so many options it's almost overwhelming I look around for something that wouldn't trouble him to make so I just ask for some noodles by pointing to it. He takes my menu and goes to the back room from the bar. It doesn't take long however but when I look at it my mouth can't help but water with anticipation. The noodles looks like they will slip down your throat with ease, there's steak slices that look juicy and tender, there's also egg that looks like the main course of this, and a whole assortment of other things. I scoff it down like it's the best thing I've ever had I my life, it tasted so good in that moment and Kurogiri just laughs and ask if I enjoyed it. I shake my head and bow to say that it was not only good but to also say how thankful I was, he just says thank you and your welcome in response to my absurdly exaggerated reaction. The doctor just grabs my hand and says, "I'll show you to your room." I have a room? I didn't think I'd get one, I thought I'd sleep where I always have. We go down a couple hallways and we stop at a wooden door, she tells me to open it and I hesitate for a moment and grab the handle.

The room is a pretty good size, but to truely see everything in there she has to flip the light switch for me. There aren't any windows but I didn't see any out in the bar either so it's to be expected. There's a nice bed but I think it's wasted on me, a dresser, a work table, a closet, and a bathroom. She pipes up and tells me, "You can change it however you want." That's very kind of them and I try to show my gratitude for both giving me a room and allowing me to have free reign over it. She just grabs my hands holding them in her soft, warm, and delicate hands and tells me, "Your welcome but this is here because you earned it, you deserve this." It almost brings me to tears as I haven't heard kind words in a long, long, long time if ever. I jump on my bed like a little child would, it's soft, it's very different than the cold hard floor or the binding straight jacket I was forced to be in, however as I think of it static fills my head and raises in volume continuously, I just want it to get out, why is it happening now? Why all the sudden? It goes as quickly as it came, what the hell was that? I look around to see the doctor has left me alone here, she left the door open however so I go and shut it. I lay on my bed now and cover myself in the covers, hiding from the world, I'm also just plain tired as it's hard to actually fall asleep when you're trying to do it on a hard surface with a light pointed at you at all times. I fall asleep pretty quickly as this bed suffocates me in its soft and welcoming kindness.

I'm shaken awake by Shigaraki, "Wake up we have things to do today." I ask, "What are we doing and how long was I out?" He tells me, "What we're doing is what I'm about to explain to you and Kurogiri so just wait a second, and you where out for a long time, you must have not gotten much sleep in your birdcage huh?" "How long." I say again proding for an answer he just answers in deadpan, "Just one day, I thought it would be a good idea to let you rest before we let you do anything." I answer back with as much respect as I can muster in my sleepish high, "Thank you." He doesn't say anything and then we're at the bar again. Kurogiri is already there and I wave hello and he returned the greeting to me. Shigaraki sits down and gets right to business, "We need to come up with a plan for the attack on UA High, they have lots of security and we have little information to go on." Kurogiri says, "What's our target?" Shigaraki clenches his fist in anger, you can hear his voice shaking with anger and the yearning for vengeance, "All Might."

End of Chapter 3

 ***Author Note* (Do Not Need to Read)**

Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I wanted to get it right so I took my time with it. I also just had my wisdom teeth taken out recently and so I'm recovering right now so that has interfered with writing this somewhat. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be plenty more after this!

 ***End of Author Note***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurogiri doesn't seem surprised but I surely am, "All Might? The strongest hero is our target?" Shigaraki just questions me menacingly, "What? Do you have a problem with the symbol of peace being our target?" "I just don't understand, how can we defeat him?" Shigaraki looks at me with understanding and says, "I understand where your coming from, you don't believe he can be defeated right? I mean you were probably one of his most passionate followers." Was I? I'm remembering, I was I belived in him, I met him, and he tore me down. Through I didn't realize it I was releasing negative burst without intending to. Shigaraki teases me a bit, "Did I strike a nerve or something?" I just stare at him, anger and rage flowing through me like waves onto a already battered and broken shore. He quickly uses the tension of the room to get back on topic, "We have gotten information that he has been getting weaker." I just walk up to him and ask, "Where's the evidence? What if it's misinformation? Or some trap?!" He just pulls a paper out of a briefcase and puts it on the countertop. It's a graph of All Mights activity and it's starting to decline. I think about it for a second and ask, "But wait didn't you say we are attacking UA? How are we going to get All Might there?" Shigaraki sighs in annoyance, "I forgot that you've been out of loop forever now." I don't understand what he means for a second and then it clicks, "How long have I been missing?" He says, "It's been like a year. There are posters all over the place for you, although now those pictures look nothing like you." I just can't believe it, a year has gone by. A whole year. I've lost a year of my life, it's hard to believe. Shigaraki sees my expression and says, "It's okay, you'll be fine, you have us now." I guess he's right, they took me in to take care of me, I should be thankful. "Alright, back to the main topic. How are we going to defeat All Might? We have some time for figuring this out as All Might will be working at UA and that school year hasn't started yet, the entrance exams haven't even started yet." Kurogiri pipes in and asks, "Where will we strike?" Tomura quickly answers with, "USJ aka the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. The date will be given to us a little time before we have to attack as they haven't decided the date of the USJ training." Before I can ask a question it's like Tomura knows what I was going to ask and answers it, "We have eyes and ears everywhere, we have many allies in the underworld and are continuously strengthening and growing those bonds so we can improve as an organization and attain our ideals." I wonder what those are but I don't think it's my place to ask and I don't have the chance to anyway because Kurogiri asks, "Do we know the location of the USJ? If we are going to teleport us in there I'll need a location." I pipe up this time asking, "Kurogiri you have a warp based quirk?" He answers my question without hesitation stating, "I can warp whatever I want and as many things I want as long as I know their exact location or can see them." That's very interesting, warp based quirks are very rare and this one is very strong as well. Tomura continues on, "Yes I have the location." He then hands Kurogiri a piece of paper that looks like a map, coordinates and anything else Kurogiri needs. He gives Tomura his thanks and exits the room, now it's just me and Shigaraki. He hands me a piece of paper and tells me to go to my room to read it, I obliged and go to my room, it takes me a second but I find it. I put it on my desk and start reading, I guess this is my part of the plan, I must admit Tomura is a lot more capable than I thought. I must admit I'm very impressed by he's well thought out plan, he is worthy of being the leader of this organization.

 ***Authors Note***

I will be using multiple perspectives in this story as I did in chapter 2 but this time it will be in the 'heroes side'. Specifically this will be from Katsuki's or Kacchan's perspective for this chapter. I thought it would be a good idea to tell you this so you know what's going on. Thank you, and enjoy.

 ***End of Authors Note***

Katsuki Bakugo is at home, sitting on the couch waiting for the acceptance letter from UA. He knows he'll get in, because 'I'm the best'. That's the mentality everyone sees or I show, honestly I just don't want that high of expectations on me. It can really get to me when trying to meet those expectations. He sighs and turns on the TV, there's nothing really interesting on as it's just the daily news roundup of this hero defeated this villain and random other uninspired or uninteresting shows. Katsuki turns off the TV in disappointment, nothing of interest today. He looks up at the ceiling where the fan just keeps going and going, never stoping, it's like life in that way, it's like society in that way. It keeps going and going never stoping to stay on something that's important or even something small. He hears a ring at the door and he yells, "I'll fucking get it!" He can hear his mom yell back, "There's no reason to be fucking cursing at this hour you piece of shit!" Katsuki just screams back, "What was that you old hag! I'll fucking kill you!" She yells, "Get the fucking door or so help me!" Katsuki just yells, "I was but you had to speak up smart ass!" He hears her walking down the stairs from their second floor. He notices his father drinking coffee like nothings going on, he's probably used to this already. He's broken out of his little world by his mothers hard hit to the side of his head, "Get the door you shit!" And walks back upstairs, Katsuki shaking with anger goes to the door to see the mailman shaking with fear. Katsuki just yells at him, "The fuck are you still doing here idiot, get the fuck going before I kick your ass!" That gets him going pretty fast and he makes sure he leaves before picking up the stuff he left off. Katsuki sees it his acceptance letter, he takes it too his room and opens it. There is a big projection of All Might and in his big booming voice he tells him he's accepted and what it means to be a hero and such. It just goes in one ear and out the other. He thinks to himself that why is he even doing this anymore, why does he want to be a hero? To be the strongest? To be the best? Those used to be his goals but they seem like old memories now, what replaced them was a promise that he intends to keep.

He tells his parents and they don't seem surprised. They congratulate him of course like all parents do they offer support and advice, the normal parenting gig. Katsuki just goes up to his room without a word, his room is his safe space, a place he can relax. Nobody bothers him here, he can sit in peace and quiet to collect his thoughts or whatever else he wants to do. He lays down on his bed and falls asleep, he'll have to go back to school soon but it's a school he chose so he doesn't mind as much.

It's the first day of school, he walks in to see that it's almost full already. There are many faces in here, some people stick out more than others, like the glasses kid that's yelling at everyone to sit down properly and be ready for class. Katsuki can already tell he's going to get on his nerves. He sits down minding his own business and puts his feet up to get comfortable. The kid practically goes into a sprint at light speed to get over to him and karate chops the air saying, "Be respectful to our upper classmen who had these seats before us as well as the school, so please sit properly!" He says it very demandingly and Katsuki is not a fan of this in the slightest. "Eh? Why the fuck would that matter four eyes!" The glasses kid is taken aback by his rude behavior and language. "You should not use such language in a school setting! And my name is not four eyes!" Katsuki snorts and says, "Shut up four eyes I don't really care what you or anyone else thinks of me idiot!" Right before the situation can escalate any farther another kid walks in, he has red hair and blue eyes, he is tall and muscular, he almost commands the room as he walks in, stoping all conversations when he enters. He seems confused at this and tells everyone, "Don't mind me keep having your conversations please." Soon after his entrance everyone is in and the teacher takes attendance. "Yuga Aoyama?" He's a blonde kid that seems to do a little more of a spectacular intro to show he's here but the teacher cuts him off. "Mina Ashido?" It's the pink girl with the weird horns that says with a lot of enthusiasm, "Here!" "Tsuyu Asui?" This girl looks like a frog and she raises her hand and says plainly, "Here." "Tenya Iida?" It's the glasses kid, he looks like he's been waiting for this as he starts off trying to say a motivational speech or something but yet again the teacher cuts him off and in response the glasses kid says sorry. "Ochaco Uraraka?" She says in a bubblely, overly happy way, "Here!" "Mashiroa Ojiro?" He says in a very normal tone and attitude, "Here." "Denki Kaminari?" It's another blonde kid, this one at least seems to be sure of himself and very social as he cracks a joke saying, "I am here!" Mimicking All Might's saying but twisting it to sound like a girl is saying it. The teacher ignores it or doesn't care as he goes on to the next person without pause, "Eijiro Kirishima?" This guy has weird spiky red hair and says in a manly tone, probably forced, "Here!" "Koji Koda?" This one just shrinks himself done and raises his hand, "Rikido Sato?" This one just answers like he was surprised or not ready for it and just raises his hand. "Mezo Shoji?" This kids probably the tallest in the class and has a couple extra arms just says plainly, "Here." But what's weird is that one of the arms? I think they're arms, forms a mouth and says it. "Kyoka Jiro?" She just raises her hand and stares at the ceiling. "Hanta Sero?" He makes finger guns like an idiot and says like he's some big shot, "HERE!" "Fumikage Tokoyami?" Holy shit that's a long name I'm never going to remember that shit. I look over at him and he has a bird head so I guess that makes up for it. "Here." "Toru Hagakure?" She says in a really girlish way, "Here!" "Katsuki Bakugo?" Finally he got to me, I just say "Here." As I really don't care. Next up is the kid that grabed everyone's attention, "Ayumu Akira?" He says with as much enthusiasm and conviction as you can with saying 'here', "Here!" "Minoru Mineta?" He just does a 'here' but in a way like he's got something better to do. The teacher now says, "There will be two more students joining us later, they are being processed right now as they got in through recommendations. I am Shota Aizawa, your teacher. Now get into your PE clothes and go out to the field." I think I'll like this teacher, he gets right down to business.

The class gets their gym clothes on and now we are all at the field. Mr. Aizawa tells us, "This will be a quirk test, a simple physical but you can use your quirks." The class is shocked, we have never done anything like this before, in school we where never allowed to use our quirks but I guess this is to be expected of the hero course as one of the students pointed out. Mr. Aizawa seems surprised by what one of the kids said I didn't hear it but I can tell we're about to get an earful. "This is fun huh? Is this the attitude you will have towards becoming a hero for three years? Well let's add a twist then, whoever finishes in last place for all eight test will be expelled." The class seems to be processing what he said for a second and then their overblown reactions come through like, "On the first day of school!", "You can't be serious!", etc. Mr. Aizawa just states, "If you want to be heroes, you can't lose as there will be lives on the line, it's as simple as that. Also us teachers have free reign over our students, I can do whatever I want with all of you." The way he said the last part sends a shiver down my spine. The tests start, the long jump, sidestepping, etc are all tests we have done before but never with our quirks. Then comes the ball throw, I come up to bat and blow the ball away to seven hundred and fifty meters away, I can sit satisfied as nobody's going to beat that. And then the Bubble girl comes up and sends it into the atmosphere registering as infinity... That's bullshit it doesn't count. Then the red head Ayumu steps up, his quirk is interesting, he can create super condensed air around the pores in his arms and legs. He has complete control over it but it seems in order to charge the amount he wants, he needs to hold his breath. He condensed it all into one arm something he hasn't done before, he holds his breath for as long as possible and then boom. It sounds like a damn gunshot, the ball literally gets torn apart and it's pieces go flying everywhere like shrapnel or shotgun pellets. One of the pieces goes one, one damn meter farther than me. That pisses me off so much, I can't explain in words. Mr. Aizawa seems satisfied with the results and tells us, "Don't worry, I wasn't going to expel anyone anyway so take it easy." This just sends the class into chaos as everyone starts yelling at him about how dumb it is for him to do this. I understand why and so does the stupid air horn kid, he just wanted us to try our hardest.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, honestly I think it goes to well. There's nothing exiting to do in those dull classes, I just want to get out and let loose like Mr. Aizawa let us at the beginning of the day. That one kid must feel the same way, he keeps fidgeting in his seat and twirling his pen. I mean he did get a much higher score than I did, but he also got rescue points so I don't really care. I. Don't. Care.

The next day comes and goes but the two recommendation students were processed and put into our class, so now we have twenty students instead of the normal eighteen. Ones Endevors kid apparently he was born with his fathers and mothers quirks, a half and half ability. The other is a girl with the quirk creation, whatever that is. Days go by faster than the previous, classes after classes after classes, it just feels like a glorified version of my old school. I came here to learn to be a hero not anything else, then my wish comes true as we go to hero basic training. I can't wait to crush everyone.

All Might triumphantly enters the room and tells us to put on our hero costumes, we are doing combat training today. Some of the guys are chatting while changing, I just keep to myself, the red heads changing next to me. "Hey can you do me a favor?" He asks, this is out of the blue and I don't even know him that well so what could he ask me? "Can you go somewhere else please? This is the only spot that nobody else is at and I don't want to get in trouble for being late." I just yell at him, "Fuck off red head, the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do!" He doesn't flinch and just says, "Then keep this to yourself, I don't know what he's talking about. He's got to be crazy or something. He starts changing and I look away, he's got to be shy or something. I look over for a second and I see why, he has a huge scar across his body, it almost reaches his face. That's a good reason not to want anyone around. I just ask, "Why the hell do you not want anyone looking at you huh?" He just answers flatly, "You can see why, but the real reason that I don't want anyone's pity, or remorse. I don't need that, it isn't necessary, I've lived with this for a long time. I don't need reminding." That's a pretty solid answer. "What's your name red?" I ask full deadpan, he just looks at me and says, "Ayumu, but I prefer Red." "Why the hell do you like being called 'Red'? And wait, I just called you that!" He chuckles and says, "Easier to remember." With that we are done changing into our hero's costumes, me and him took longer since we talked a bit and came out last. His suit is interesting, he has white gauntlets with a black body suit and some type of light armor to boot. Then the teams are being decided, and I'm stuck with the fucking four eyes asshat. I'm so annoyed by this I don't even hear what team we're against or what side we're on. So I ask him, "Hey four eyes, what side are we on and who are we against?" He starts doing karate chops or something and yells at me, "You should be paying attention, and my name isn't four eyes it's Iida Tenya!" I give him an annoyed look and he just fixes his glasses and says, "We are the hero's, we are against Ayumu and Ochaco." I guess I'm against him. They have to set up before we get to the fun part, combat. Iida asks me, "Do you want to have a strategy going in or are you just going to go full blitzkreig?" I just smile and say, "That's a really good way of putting it, but yeah." He just sighs and gets ready.

Times up, now the fun begins. I rush in and look around, it's a maze. I looked briefly at the map earlier so I have a general idea of where they would set up, the objective apparently is a fake bomb. Iida is following behind me quietly, I make a hand motion for him to go on without me. He sees what I'm trying to do and goes down the long hallway, but before I could react, in an instant Iida is blown into the wall with a huge amount of force. The sound deafens me for a couple seconds and when my vision comes back I can see that his armor is destroyed and I can see his face. He's out cold, "Hey! That shits really loud asshole!" It's Red, he just laughs and says, "I have special headphones in my helmet to counteract this, it's better this way as it'll disable opponents from the sound." He takes a stance, his right hands out and it looks like he's using that for defense, the other is ready for attack, is he a lefty? Before I can think of what to do I take a miss step and in that instant he's on me, he reaches me before the sound does and he uses another smaller blast to slam me into the ground. I just instinctively set off as big of an explosion as I can in his face. I didn't have time to use my guantlet so I feel the bones in my arms suffering stress fractures. I get up slowly, he moves all the smoke out of his face from my explosion. I can see I destroyed his mask and the ceiling above him. He smiles, "That was a good move Katsuki, very impressive." I can see the fire igniting like a great flame in his eyes, their like mine filled with the hunger for a good fight. "You know I haven't had a good fight ever, I bet your the same way. Our quirks are just too strong, if we use them; well, we'd be in a lot of trouble." He uses his quirk again but this time he uses it to close distance and do a devastating kick, the force breaks one of my gauntlets and as he does that I pull the trigger on the other one. The explosion goes through the hallway enveloping the hall with glowing flames. He's burned pretty bad, his equipments pretty burned. He sees my gaze and sighs in annoyance, "Man I just got this too!"

All Might looks at the screen bewildered, these kids. Kirishima sweating says, "Those guys are monsters." I just laugh, "Kirishima my boy, they are very impressive yes; but, look at it as something to strive for and surpass!" He looks at me with a big smile full of respect and happiness, "Thanks All Might! But isn't that dangerous? I mean that Bakugo kid just tore up and burned the other kid really bad." I don't respond, I see that, it's getting me really worried. The Ayumu boy, he's really gotten into this, but he's not like this. When I met him, he seemed very reserved and in control. This is much different, he's caught in true moment and filled with adrenaline. Katsuki on the other hand probably is in the same situation but instead has a concussion. I have a feeling this won't go well.

Reds just waiting for me, damit, what a wimp. No, he's playing smart but I can't just stand here forever, he's a lot faster than me. If he attacks I won't stand a chance. That only leaves me one choice, if he won't come to me I'll come for him! I use explosions to fly towards him and I prep a huge explosion in my right palm and it has his name on it! As soon as I move he uses a giant air blast to destroy everything in that hall. The power of it is enough to send me flying through a couple of walls and make the building really unstable. Before I can get up I see him above me, I see the wind in his hand, it swirls like a vortex of death. He just keeps making it stronger and stronger, I can't move, am I going to die? It all goes away instantly and he laughs at me but I don't hear anything. He waits for me to get up, I do and he reaches out his hand and says something. I still don't hear anything, what the hells going on? All Mights here now and he snaps in my ears as well as Red's, he reacts to his left ear but not his right. My eardrums must have burst.

Me and him are taken to the infirmary and this old lady tries to kiss me! "Get off me you old hag! Stop trying to kiss me whore! No stop!" Mr. Aizawa comes over and tries to hold me down, I just scream and try to wiggle out. "This is for your own good Bakugo." I just yell at him, "Fuck off, I'm not letting this bitch touch me." She just makes a very annoyed face and says in a way where you can tell she's holding back on hiring me, "Shut up, my quirk heals people, it can only activate if I kiss you." I just scream as loud as I can, "Help! This old lady is trying to kiss me! I do not consent! I do not consent!" Before I know it, All Might, Present Mic, and the rest of the staff to try to hold me down. I can hear All Might saying in the mass of bodies, "Bakugo my boy, this is for your own good. Please cooperate!" Eventually she gets a peck on my cheek, then all of the adults disperse except for All Might and Aizawa. I yell at them, "You bastards! I trusted you!" Aizawa just deadpans, "I'm tired I'm out, you discipline him." All Might shakes his head and then when Mr. Aizawa leaves he seems to realize what he got himself in. He tries to get him back but he disappears like a ninja. All Might just rubs his temples and tells me, "Bakugo my boy. I'll just put this in words you understand. Fuckin chill." He says that like nothing's wrong with what he said and leaves. I finally notice that Red's been laughing his ass off, "Hey! The hell are you laughing at bastard!" He just responds with, "I'm sorry it just was too funny Katsuki." After that there's a really akward silence for a while, I break it asking, "Hey when you where building up that attack what were you thinking?" He just says, "I just wanted to mess with you a bit. I wanted you to say chicken but your eardrums ruptured so you couldn't hear me." "Oh that's why." Then I realize what he said, "Fuck you, I wouldn't say chicken ever!" He laughs and says, "You should have seen your face! You looked so scared!" The rest of the day just devolved into him endlessly teasing me and constant yelling. When I start walking home I smile to myself, maybe I've finally made a friend. Haven't had one in a long time. Not since... Whatever the past is the past. I need to move on.

End of Chapter 4

 ***Author Note***

The reason this one took so long is because I had to re write the story a couple times to make sure I got it right. I also forgot about the combat training being a thing. That was fun deleting half the story and re writing again. Well I hope it was good enough for all the effort I put in!

 ***End of Author Note***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm finally home now, walking home with Red's really annoying. He just endlessly messes with me, "I'm home!" I shout across the house to see if anyone's home. I get a answer that's really muffled, she's probably in the shower, "Your finally back? Get your stinking ass in the shower!" I was walking towards my room and I just yell back, "I'm not going in the fucking shower with you! I don't want to see your sagging tits hag!" "That wasn't what I was saying you fucking idiot! I don't want you in here either you fucking mutt! You'll just stare at me the entire time, your like a bitch in heat since your a teen now!" I just blush and scream angrily, "Sh-s-Shut up you ass hat!" I can hear her laughing her ass off in there. I just go to the other shower, my Dad just stops me and tells me, "It's okay, don't let her get to you. Your bodies changing it's totally natural and having such a attractive mother doesn't help things. You know that reminds me of our first tim-" I cut him off, "I don't want to hear that shit! Don't you start up on me now! I don't want to hear anything about anything you shit!" I just hear those two laughing at my expense, I wouldn't be surprised if they staged this shit. I just skip my shower and jump on the bed and drift off to sleep.

I get out of bed and walk to the bar, Kurogiri is there and smiles at me with his eyes I wave at him not changing the expression on my face. He asks me worryingly, "What's wrong? Nerverous about the mission or something else?" I just say, "I don't know Kurogiri I just have a bad feeling about something." It's been nagging me since I saw the list of class 1A, that Katsuki kid, is he from my past? Katsuki Bakugo... I knew him right?" Kurogiri shakes his head, "I think you did, so it's probably not a good idea to talk to him." He's probably right, whenever some memories try to burst to the surface my skull feels like it's splitting open and I start going berserk. "Yeah your probably right but I might just confront him anyway. What we plan to do is going to put me in close proximity to him." Kurogiri probably knows this and he just tells me, "Yes but I don't think that will be a problem if you don't exchange words with him." I raise an eyebrow and he continues on to say, "Well we're talking about him without problems right now so I think this goes to show that you are recovering or at least coping well." He's got another good point there. It's only a few days away, time really does fly by quickly. I just sit there staring at the ceiling for quite some time, this place is so empty, it seems that me, Kurogiri, and Shigaraki are the only one's here. And speak of the devil, he's here, Shigaraki walks in and takes a look around. There's only the seats at the bar to sit on in this barren room, he takes the only seat left that's right next to me. He seems annoyed at this so I just ignore him and spin around my seat. After a couple minutes of doing this Shigaraki looks over at me, "What are you doing?" He says this with annoyance plastered all over his one eye, the only cue to what he's thinking. But somehow this one eye conveyes all the information that a full face would. I don't know how he does it but he does. "Spinning." If I could see his face I bet all the veins in his face would be popping out. "I can see that but I wanted to know why." I just deadpan saying, "Why didn't you say that then. A vein popps out on the hand now, is that his quirk or something? Control over his hands on his body? "Hey a veins popping out on the hand on your face, is that your quirk? Control over the hands on your face and body?" I can see Kurogiri turn around and spit out his drink like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. "No that's not my quirk, my quirk disintegrates whatever I put all five fingers on." I can hear the anger in his voice but continue anyway, "Is that why you have the hands all over to 'display' your quirk or something? It looks pretty dumb." For some reason Kurogiri decided to try and keep down his drink this time but to no avail. "KUROGIRI STOP SPITING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" He just wheezes a "S-s-sorry" He then turns to me his hand pulsating. "And you! Shut up!" I just shrug and start spinning again. This must have been the last straw because he disintegrates the chair and leaves. I grin a little bit, I haven't done that in a long time and Kurogiri takes notice, "That's the first time I've seen you show any type of emotion besides anxiety, sadness, and rage. It fits you quite well." I just fake a smile for him and say, "Thank you." If he had a face it would be plastered with a smile bigger than All Mights. Shigaraki storms back in and slams a folder on the bar and leaves huffing and puffing like a child having a tantrum. I open it to see that I have a mission with Kurogiri, I slid it towards him and he looks at it. "We're going to the mall huh?" I ask him, "Why are going?" He just tells me while cleaning a glass, "We have to grab some more people for the raid, apparently some people are willing to join us. You and I are going there to meet them." "When are we going?" He just looks at me, "Whenever your ready." I just look at him, "Thanks for the consideration but I'm just a tool or weapon designed for the League, that's what it's called right?" He just looks at me sadly, "Your not some tool, and yes it's The League of Villians." I just look away, Kurogiri's always been kind to me but I'm really not worth the trouble. He comes around from the back of the bar and cracks his knuckles. A second later I can see his warp swirling like a storm into existence, he goes first and I come soon after.

We appear at the back of the mall, must be a loading area as I see a bunch of loading docks with boxes everywhere. Nobody's around, either the guards and staff are on break or they've been taken care of. Doesn't matter to me but what about the cameras? I bring it up to Kurogiri and he tells me everything's been taken care of. Two guys walk up wearing black hoodies walk up. We skip introductions and get right to business, "You want to join us do you?" Kurogiri says like it's an interrogation, the guy shrugs and says, "Yeah your broker told us there would be good money in this." These guys are just interested in money, it pisses me off! They have such selfish desires when we offer our hand to fix this broken world. I'll hand it to them they've got a lot of balls, while I'm thinking this I clench my fist really hard to the point if the gauze around my hand from training and containing my quirk I would have made my hand bleed. The other guy notices this and scoffs, "You got a problem kid?" I just say through my teeth, "You've got a lot nerve." Both of them are looking at me as well as Kurogiri with a worried expression. He just smirks and asks, "Why's that kid?" I'm holding back as hard as I can right now, restraining myself as much as I can, Kurogiri sees this, "We should probably take this inside, can you wait outside?" The other guy looks disappointed and says, "Let the kid speak, he's got something to say!" I snap and in an instant he's on the ground in a giant crater, his brains splattered across the ground and skull smashed to pulp. His friend just steps back saying, "What the hell man!" I just look at him with blood lust and rage, I can't contain it anymore. I've been itching for a while to let loose, but man killing felt much better than I thought. It's like all the weights off my shoulders, I feel as light as a feather, I'm being flooded with endorphins. "You have such a stupid and selfish reason for joining us! It pisses me off! We are here to change the world and all you can think is of yourself!" Kurogiri steps in the way now, "Stop! We need them!" I just beg, "Let me melt him! I've never killed before! You should have let me do it earlier it feels so good! Seeing the despair on his face, feeling the crunch of the bones-" Kurogiri just stops me there, "Calm down please." I just smash the car next to me into the ground, it looks like a crushed soda can now. I walk away fuming with anger, I'm interrupted by some kid being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I hadn't walked away at the time I did, he would probably have seen and told someone. I grab him covering his mouth, he squirms and tries to scream for help. Kurogiri comes over and I ask, "What should I do with him?" He just tells me, "Don't leave a trace of him left." I smile at him and look at the kid, his face is plastered with fear, that just makes it more enjoyable. I active my quirk which lets out an electric crackle, the kid tries to move his head away from it but to no avail. It hasn't even touched his face but I've turned up the heat enough so his face starts boiling. I hear him scream so I decide to drag it on a little bit longer. The kid passes out to my disappointment so I just blast his body with the 'flames' turning him into dust. There isn't even a charred body left, just ash, all in just a couple seconds. Jeez this quirks amazing! Kurogiri walks over to me noticing the kids gone, "Did you get rid of him? Where is he?" I just point to the dispersing ash from the wind, he asks, "Is that him?" I nod, "That was quick. How hot do you think your flames are?" I just look at him blankly, "I think a more fitting term would be plasma, the stuff the suns made of." He looks at me and asks, "Why's that?" I just say, "It acts more like it than flames, plus in order to turn a body into ash that fast takes an insane amont of heat, it would have to be equivalent at least to that of an atomic bomb or something like it I'm pretty sure." Kurogiri just looks at me like I just dropped one of those, "Just the heat, I can't make explosions or split atoms." He just shakes his head and says, "Yeah our business is done here, went quite well surprisingly. Let's head back." With that settled he makes a portal for us to go back with.

We're back at the bar and I hear Tomura coming around the corner, "That was way to quick, did things go south?" Kurogiri just takes a seat, "Quite the opposite Shigaraki, thanks to our good friend here." He looks at me and says, "What did he do?" He makes a gesture at me to tell him, "One of them pissed me off so I smashed his skull in the ground making some nice jelly in the process." He just looks at me and asks, "How did he piss you off?" Kurogiri turns to him and loudly whispers, "Don't ask him that! He was really angry, thinking about it might set him off!" I'm hurt by this but I know he's saying it for my benefit so I understand where he's coming from and think nothing of it. Tomura looks at me, "What should we call him anyway? We've been calling him by pronouns this whole time." Kurogiri turns to face me now, "I don't know..." They seem to be having a hard time of it, finally I see a light bulb pop up above Tomura's head. "I know what we should call him!" He says and continues on to say, "Why not wrath! That's super cool sounding, it's not his name, and it fits him quite well taking in account recent events!" I just shrug and start heading to my room. Apparently my name will be Wrath, it's a good Villian name but a little edgy. When I reach my room I see a large package on my bed, I open it to see it's my costume. It looks pretty cool which is important apparently and functional, I throw the box away and put my equipment in my closet for safe storage. With everything out of the way now I can take a shower and cool off.

"Katsuki wake the fuck up breakfast is ready!" She's banging on my door like it's a castle siege, "Stop banging on my door you bitch!" I hear her huff behind my door and stomp her way downstairs. I get dressed, what the hell man, I'm so groggy. What time is it? I look over at my alarm and I know I must have overslept a bit, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I yell as I run downstairs, scoff down all my food like a vacuum and run back upstairs. I brush my teeth in the shower while washing myself, my mom knocks on the door. "Did you wake up late? I can drive you too school if you want." I just tell her, "You've got other stuff to do mom, I'm not going to screw up your schedule for my fuck up." She just says lovingly, "I really don't mind, I don't have anything planned today anyway and it will do me some good to get out of the house." I stop what I'm doing and ask, "Are you sure?" I can tell she's making a goofy smile behind the door by the way she says, "I'm sure." She wants to talk to me about something, either that or she's doing it out of the kindness of her heart, not likely but I'll go along with it. I dry off and get my clothes on, I run to the car and get in slamming the door. My mom smacks me and says, "Don't slam the damn doors!" I just sit there seething in anger from that slap, a little while later she asks me, "Hey, how are you doing?" "I'm fine." She looks at me, "I know you aren't fine honey, you've been acting weird since Izuku disappeared. If you want to talk you've got me to talk to, I'm here if you need to lean on anyone, Ill always be here for you." I just look at her, "If you knew then why didn't you say anything?" She just looks at me like I already know, "That's not the right way to approach the problem, I wanted to give you some time to cope a bit before I talked to you. Plus your not the type of person to talk about your feelings, to be honest I doubt that you can express yourself verbally, you've always been like that. Everyone just thinks your some loud mouth but those screams of anger isn't anger or screams at all, their cries for help. I was the same way when I was your age and I still am a little bit now." I just crumple up like a paper bag, I just can't contain it anymore. I cry, for the first time since childhood. She takes notice and pulls over, she takes me and holds me the best she can in this cramped car. "Let it all out, you can't hold everything inside Katsuki, you know for all my verbal abuse I love you so much, I love you with all my heart." She chuckles while saying it but she starts tearing up as well, "Mom, it's my fault he's gone, if I had been nicer or something. If I had-" she cuts me off there and forces me to look at her, her face looks dead serious, "It's not your fault! I want you to say it out loud Katsuki, this is not your fault!" I just cave in, "It is mom, you don't understand or know the things is said or did!" She just starts holding me again, "I don't care what you did, you could not have caused this to happen! No matter what you did, your my baby, I'll love you no matter what with all my heart okay?" I look at her and she's struggling to keep herself from bawling her eyes out like me right now. She's being strong for my sake, I'll have to do the same for her. I stop crying and tell her, "Thanks mom, I needed that. I love you too." She immediately changes the atmosphere by saying, "But I'm married, and your my child! What's wrong with you saying you love me?" She says it very sarcastically and teasingly, "T-that's not what I meant and you know it!" I yell at her, she just laughs and puts her hand through my hair to put our heads together, "I know, let's take you to school." The rest of the ride is silent as I huff whenever she looks at me, the reason being whenever she does look at me it looks like she's got the funniest joke ever ready to tease me with. That's not good, not good at all. She keeps it to herself though, I look at the window seeing the clouds and blue sky flying by, even though we're moving really fast, I can still marvel in its beauty. Before I know it I'm at UA, I get out of the car and wave back at her, she's got a big smile on her face and waves back. I smile back at her and then something slams into me. It's Red, he's got me on the ground like a guy would do with his girlfriend in some weird anime. I hear my mom, she must have saw as she's opened the window, "Wow Katsuki I didn't know you were gay! I'm fine with that, it's totally okay for you to be! Don't be ashamed of it or anything! Be proud, I'll be sure to tell your father!" Before I can say anything Red opens his mouth and I can tell by his goofy smile that is creepily similar to my moms says, "Your mom is so hot! She's a total milf!" I can hear my mom snort and start laughing her ass off, she must have heard, I'm so red I scream, "Mom that's not it, and get the fuck off me bastard!" I can hear my mom say something else but I hope nobody else's around because it would totally give the wrong impression, "Well young man, I'm open for business for you anytime." She says this while waving her finger as to allude she wants him, he falls to the ground and it looks like a murder scene by how much blood is coming out of his nose. She laughs really loud and drives off. He's off of me now but I'm pissed, "Hey Red, what did you say about my mom?" I say it as intimidatingly as possible but hes out cold. I drag him by the collar to the nurses office, I'm probably going to be late, I drop him off there by throwing him on a bed without saying anything. I walk into class and everyone is staring, "The fuck are you staring at!" Mr. Aizawa fills me in, "Your late and well..." I look at him and yell, "What! Spit it out!" He looks at me with disappointment, "Eveyone here saw everything." It takes a second to sink in and the class looks like it's going to explode into a riot of laughter. Female Kirby is the first to try something, "Man, you know your mom really does look really beautiful, I don't think the term milf gives her justice." A vein pops on my head, next is flex tape, "Man that guy is so lucky, you think your mom would like me too?" Another vein pops on my head, the electrical rats up next, he whispers to Iida and a shocked expression lights up his face like he should have thought about it, "You should pay no attention to those people! It's okay if your gay, we will all support you! I think you should have made it to class on time but I know your responsible so it won't ever be a problem again right!" He looks at the electric kid giving him a thumbs up, he returns it while snickering along with the other people who made a comments. I look at Iida, "I know you don't actually understand what he put you up too so I'll let it slide, now anyone else want to make a comment?" I say it calmly while cracking my knuckles which seems to send fear throughout the class. "Nobody else huh?" I motion for the perpetrators to come outside, they follow knowing what is to transpire. They each make a sort of salute and go outside. I blow them up and you can hear a big bang outside the class, they walk back inside completely blacked by my explosion. They return to their seats and everyone watches me as I go to my seat.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, until of course Red shows up. It's lunchtime and I was trying to sit alone but he saw me and plopped his stuff down and sat next to me. "Why are you sitting alone?" He asks, he knows why after that shit in the morning I don't want to hear about it anymore. I glare at him, "You know why, your the one who caused this mess asshole." My eye was twitching the whole time and he noticed saying, "Are you angry about that? I mean I'm not wrong about what I said, and plus now that huge burden on your chest has been revealed. You should thank me." He says it so sarcasticly it's drier than a desert, I just bop him on the head real hard and he shuts up and eats his food. When school ends he finds me, do I have some kind of antenna on my head so he can track me or something? How the hell can he keep finding me? He walks up and asks me, "Hey can I go to your house today?" I look at him with annoyance, "No." He gets on his knees, "Pleaseeeee." People are starting to stare and so I just tell him, "Get up you lunatic, people are looking." He gets on all fours now, "Can I go home with master?" That's the last straw, I kick him to kingdom come and you can see a twinkle in the sky showing where he went.

I'm got rid of him I guess, didn't think I'd get rid of him that easy. I unlock the door to the house and yell, "I'm home!" I can hear my mom in the kitchen, I walk over there saying, "You ruined my day you hag!" I look at the scene before me, Red and my mom are chatting away at the table. "Oh hey Katsuki! I was showing you 'friend' your most embarrassing pictures!" I run over and snatch the book she was holding, Red just looks at me, "The damage is done, there's no going back now. I mean it was so cute seeing you in your All Might onesie." I look at my mom, "You betrayed me!" She looks at me with a devilish smile, "Oh what do you mean? I was treating your friend here very nicely in your place since you seem to abuse him so badly. He told me about how you punched him when he just asked to hang out with you, shame on you Katsuki!" I just go upstairs to my room, I feel them staring at me like demons determining the fate of the damned. I jump in bed and try to sleep over the commotion downstairs, eventually I succeed but not without sacrificing my dignity by kicking Red out to the dismay of my parents.

The hot water is pouring over me, I remember killing that guy but it no longer makes me feel happy. What's wrong with me? How can I take enjoyment in someone else's suffering? I start having a panic attack, the gruesome images of their deaths by my hands flash through my mind over, and over, and over again. The guilt is killing me, how could I do that? My head starts hurting again, it's driving me insane. _Static in my ears._ Why is this happening to me! Why did I deserve this, memories of happier times flash through my mind, hopes of being one who saves people. Look at where I am now, I'm the total opposite of what I wanted to become. Memories of the endless pain and suffering force out the old memories and turn them to dust. _Your a murderer. A weapon._ I remember a woman in white, I'm part of this dream or something, she contrasts the world that is inky black. I try to reach her, I don't know why, but I must get to her! I must help her! But right as I reach out to touch her she falls and dispearses into the void.

When I snap back to reality, I realize that I'm in the center of my room. I've destroyed everything, is that all I'm good for? Kurogiri opens what's left of the door, he sits down next to me and wraps his arm around me. I just fall down into his lap, and start crying. I've never cried this hard before, I just cry, and cry, and cry. He just pets my head and says, "It's okay." Over and over again to try to calm me down and help me get all this pent up emotion out of me. Kurogiri must have sat with me for a long time as it feels like I was there with him forever. When I'm finally done, I tell him, "Thank you so much." Sniffling as I say it. He just looks at me smiling with his big yellow eyes, "Anytime, I'll be here for you to lean on anytime, no matter what okay?" I wipe away the crust and tears in my eyes, "Yeah."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deku(Izuku)

Kurogiri grabs my hand and pulls me up, he motions to follow him, I do so gladly. He takes me to the bar and gets me a drink of water. It's cold and refreshing, and it helps me cool down. Whenever this happens I use my quirk without restraint so I always wind up with really bad burns and it raises my internal temperature from continuous overuse. To be honest I don't know how I survive them, I look at my arms they're scorched. In the moment I realized I burned through my shirt and bandages. Man I've probably gone through a whole closet of clothes at this point. I ask Kurogiri, "Hey can you get me some burn medicine and the special bandages?" He nods and speed walks to go get them, I didn't say to hurry or anything but he still does that anyway. My palms look like they've been put through the ringer, burned, blistered, scared, and scraped. Kurogiri pops out from the corner with Shigaraki, he puts all the supplies on the counter and gets right to work. He grabs the bandages, applies the burn medicine to them and wraps them around my body. After he's done my arms and torso are covered in them, they help a bit when activating my quirk to lessen the damage of using them. It's only a temporary as their working on other ways to lessen the feedback of using 'Negative Burst', it's fitting for one aspect of the quirk but I honestly don't think it gives it justice. I look at the clothes he picked out for me, a long sleeve grey shirt and a black hoodie. I didn't ask for them but I'm thankful, "Thanks Kurogiri these are great!" I put them on and Shigaraki says what he came here.

"I came here to see if your alright, the missions coming up and you need to be in good condition for it." I just look at him, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I walk to my room and sit in a corner, there isn't anything here anymore. The door broke off when I tried to open it so I threw it in the other corner. Kurogiri walks in with some blankets and a sleeping bag. "I'm sorry but this is the best we can come up with for now." I just smile at him, "Thanks! It's no problem, thank you for even getting me anything." He says goodnight and walks out and turns off the light. I'm left in the dark except for the light from the bar, I set myself up and get ready to get some shut eye. I'll need it in order to recover before the raid on the USJ, it's coming up real fast and I need to be ready. I'll have to face All Might the greatest and strongest hero alive, the number one hero. With this I fall into a deep sleep from how exhausted I am.

I wake up in the cold empty room that I made. The only sign of someone living in here is the sleeping bag and covers. I go to the bathroom, it didn't go unscathed but isn't nearly as bad as my main room. Scorch marks here and there leading to the door, I look to see if any of my stuff is here. Luckily they are so I can can brush my teeth and do the normal bathroom routines. The shower isn't working so I'll have to skip on that, I still have the clothes on my back so I'm fine. This is just how I'll live from now on. I go to the door but I guess Kurogiri got me some more clothes, bandages, and burn medicine. I should probably change out of my clothes and bandages. The clothes come off easy but the bandages turn out to be like ripping of a band aid on a fresh wound. I put on all the new stuff, the clothes aren't much different than the ones I had before, I mean he got me some black jeans but the other stuff stayed the same. I crack my fingers one by one as I walk out to the bar, nobody is here right now. I wonder if they went out to do something. What time is it? How long did I sleep? There aren't any windows or clocks anywhere so you can't tell time in this place. I guess even though I was given more freedom nothing much has changed since my lab rat days. I wait around for a while but nobody comes around, it might be nighttime. I produce some of my black and yellow flames, the black looks like the curtains on a stage or the frame of a picture, the yellow paints the background of a scene, and the actors flicker around like their preforming a battle. I try to make it into an object but I can't manage it, man I wish Endevor could teach me a couple tricks. Fires a hard quirk to control, it's like grasping at smoke to try and hold some. I hear someone coming and the flame flickers and shocks my hand from the unexpected noise. It's Shigaraki, I ask him, "Hey, what is this quirk anyway? Is it fire or plasma?" He looks over at me and easily says.

"I don't know." I just hit my hand against the countertop, of course he doesn't know, just my luck. He sits on a chair next to me, "What time is it?" He looks at me, "I don't know." Does he know anything? "When are we going out for the USJ raid?" He turns to me, "It's today." I'm taken aback by this, I thought it was a few days away! "Wait isn't it a couple days away!" He looks at me, "You've slept a lot." "Did I really sleep that long! Why didn't you wake me up!" He doesn't even look at me when he says, "You needed it, those burns where really bad. Go put on your equipment, we're about to go now." I just do what he says and run to my room, but wait did I burn it up? He walks in on my panicked search and asks, "Did you burn it up?" I look around frantically, where is it?! He sighs, "It's fine you look so much different now anyway, I don't think it will be a problem." "But didn't you want to keep my identity a secret?" He looks at me, "It's not too important, plus now you can call yourself an actual villian!" I just look at him blankly, "I thought killing someone would make me a villain?" He sighs like I've insulted his craft, "No that just makes you a murderer." I said that so half hazardly, am I really getting used to this? I squeez my hands really hard trying to keep myself calm, he notices it, "You didn't do anything wrong. You protected us. You upheld and protected our ideals of taking down this society that doesn't even save kids like you and me." You and me? Did he go through the same thing I did? "No, I may have not been through the same thing you've gone through but when I needed help nobody came, just like with you." I fall to the ground and on all fours now. I hold back tears but I look up at him anyway, the light that was blocked shines through and vanquishes the haze around me. "So heroes didn't save you when you needed it the most?" He nods his head, "They didn't save me?" He nods his head again, "Why? Why would they leave us? Why?" He just looks with sympathy and pulls away the curtains from my eyes, "This society is hypocritical and unfair! I hate it! I hate All Might for showing a smile when he can't save those who need it!" I understand now, I stand and look forward with determination, "I'm ready." He smiles at me, we walk towards our goal together now, I'm no longer just following, I'm standing with him even against all odds.

Kacchan(Bakugo)

I hear slamming at my door, "Ughh, what is it.." I'm so tired right now I just can't even. "Get up Katsuki!" I look over at my alarm clock, "SHIT!" My scream shakes the whole house, I'm going to be late! I run around getting everything I need. I do everything in a flash and run to get to school, my moms in the car, "GET IN!" I jump through her open window and get into my seat, "GO!" She floors it and she weaves in and out of the way of any obstacle to get me there quick, "You idiot! Can you fucking wake up at a normal time!" I just yell, "I know! Go faster!!" She yells back at me, "I'm going as fast as I can!" We pull up to UA and I use the momentum of the car to get a little distance towards the entrance, then I use explosions to propel myself around corners and sometimes around students to get to class. I get there right as Mr. Aizawa was finished explaining something, "I MADE IT!" I scream, the class looks at me but Mr. Aizawa just tells me to get my hero costume, must be doing something fun.

Red comes over and tells me, "We're doing training today at the USJ, it's going to be pretty cool!" The other red head comes over, "Yeah it's going to be really cool! I can't wait to save people! It's so manly!" He flexes as he says manly, "Wait saving?" Red looks at me confused, "Yeah, what about it?" All my hopes where crushed, I was glad I made it but now... Both of the seem to know what I'm thinking as they snicker with each other at my expense, "Shut up!" This shuts them up for a second and then their back at it. This cycle continues until we reach the bus, I get in and Red and the other Red sit behind me and intentionally snicker loudly to bother me. I snap, "Red 1 and Red 2 shut the fuck up! Fucking idiots! You two together reminds me of that Dr. Sues book about Thing 1 and 2!" This gets a reaction out of the entire class, when we get there there's a discount buzz light year to explain how this place works. But then a black smog appears in the middle of this giant place, a bunch of guys comes out. "HELL YEAH! FUCK THAT OTHER SHIT WE GET TO FIGHT FAKE VILLIANS!" I yell, the rest of the class seems excited but Mr. Aizawa seems to be worried. He tells all of us, "Get back! This is the real deal, Thirteen get them out of here now!" The main Villians seem to come out last, there's four of them and they seem to be the strongest. Jeez, these are Villians huh? I get why you need training now.

Kurogiri warps us into the USJ, I look around and man is this place big. The Nomu comes out last, is that what they were trying to make me? It's pretty ugly, seems to have no free will, and empty headed. Not very nice to think about, Shigaraki tells Kurogiri, "Split them up like planed." He nods his head or eyes in this case in understanding and warps up to where all the students are. There's a guy coming and he's cutting through our forces pretty fast, he seems to have a pretty useful quirk at least. It's making it so they can't use their quirks and then he uses some long tape that's floating around him to disable opponents. He seems to be able to control it somewhat, that may not be because of his quirk but skill. It confuses me how they float but it must be that when he activated his quirk it makes anything touching him levitate. Probably a mutant quirk passed down through his family, he can't do it forever however as it seems that his hair keeps fallling down. He's almost reached us but his hair keeps falling down more frequently and the lackeys can use their quirks in that window. It must be that his quirk is based on eyesight explaining the googles. He can't close his eyes or it deactivates, Shigaraki must have noticed as well as he starts to walk towards him. I stop him, "Let me take care of him, I've noticed it too." He just nods and stands by the Nomu. I launch myself at him, he doesn't have time to react as I get to him in less than a second. I grab his head and slam it into the ground, he didn't die but his googles are broken now. I grab his arm and hold it in a way that prevents him from getting up, I put my knee in his shoulder as well making escape impossible.

Shigaraki walks up now, "Good job, now Eraserhead? Is that you?" Eraserhead just spits blood at Shigaraki's feet, so I just break his arm. I hear him howl in pain but, I can't let that get to me now. Shigaraki just stands triumphantly, "Wow! That wasn't nice of you to do, I'm sorry but my freind here had to break your arm because of that!" Eraserhead just looks up at him, "Why are you here?" I slam his head back into the ground and twist his arm a bit. "Who said you can ask questions?" I say sarcastically, he just coughs up more blood. He tries to move but I just tell him, "Don't even try, your not going anywhere. Don't make me hurt you more than I have." He laughs a bit at that, "What are you worried about me?" I twist his arm a bit more for that, "I'm sorry but he's a little green, so he's not a hardcore Villian yet. This will be his first major mission." He winces in pain and manages some words, "You make it sound like he's been on one before." Shigaraki seems happy he asks this, "Yeah I had him go with Kurogiri, the black mist guy that split up all the kids so they can be killed a little easier by the way. He went to recruit some guys for this raid." He seems agitated by the comment of the students being killed which just makes Shigaraki continue. "He went to a mall and killed two people, one which was a criminal so nothing much but the other... Well would you care to explain Wrath?" I look at him with annoyance then turn Eraserhead on his back and get off him. "The other was a random kid. I turned him to ash in an instant after he passed out from me boiling his face." He seems to look disgusted by that, I guess what I said wasn't juicy enough for Shigaraki's liking as he messes with him more. "Imagine his screams of agony, his calls for mommy and daddy." I just tell Shigaraki, "Don't you think this is overboard? Let's just kill him already." He looks disappointed by that but gives me the go ahead, I hesitate for a second, I'm stuck in place. Do I really want to kill again?

Before Shigaraki can get annoyed with me Kurogiri shows up, "I successfully split up most of students but Thirteen was hard to work around. I took care of Thirteen, however one student got out." Shigaraki's really annoyed at this, "Man! This is game over I guess." I ask, "But what about All Might! He hasn't showed up yet!" Saying that made me realize I was so caught up with analyzing Eraserhead I didn't notice All Might wasn't here. "Yeah but we will be overwhelmed." He's scratching his neck a lot now, not out of the normal for him. "Well lets take care of the kids hiding in the water then, that'll make up for it right. I can see it on the headlines now, 'injured teacher and students at UA attack'!" I tell him as a shoot a stream of flames at the students hiding close by in the water. One of them is able to react and disperses it before it reaches them, theirs three of them a shirt kid with balls on his head, a frog looking girl, and another boy with red hair.

He motions them to get out of here and yells at us, "Get away from Mr. Aizawa!" He uses his quirk a second later, it's concentrated wind and pretty powerful at that. It's very interesting but I just wave my hand and just from moving I send him flying back after canceling his attack. He falls on his back and skids on the water a couple times and uses his wind quirk to stop himself and propel himself back to shore. When he lands I can see he's a bit winded, must be based off breathing based on what I'm seeing. He takes a big breath and makes a cyclone around his legs and his arm, he's putting everything into this attack. He's a smart one, that's all he can do right now but I just build up the flames in my hand and truely start to get exited. This will be fun, I can't wait to beat this kid to a pulp! The flames start growing in size until it envelops my arm, they start melting the earth around me from the crazy amount of heat. I'm trying to keep it at bay but my emotions are really hightened right now and it makes control almost impossible. Shigaraki sees this and gets the jist that i can't go all out with him close by so he has the Nomu take him back to a safe distance. In that moment I let loose, I can't control it anymore, I'm going crazy, I can't hold back, my instincts are taking over slowly like moss encroaching on a old building. The static starts overwhelming my senses to the point where that's all I can hear and along with it the splitting pain in my skull. I'm sorry.

Red(Ayumu)

The attack is so sudden, why are they here I think to myself. Before I can come up with an answer the black mist Villian blocks our path and tells us his intentions, "I am here kill you, as hero's I hope your ready for it." Thirteen steps in front of us and in a muffled voice tells him, "I won't let you put a hand on these students!" He chuckles and asks, "Where is All Might? It looks like he isn't here to save you." Thirteen doesn't answer but instead uses Black Hole to start sucking him in. He seems weak to this as he's in some gas, this is good Thirteen will win this! But as victory seemed assured he turned the tables and ripped apart Thirteens back, then Backugo and Kirishima run at him and there's a huge explosion. The mist guy went unscathed, "That was close." Why did he say that? By saying that he confirms theirs some weak point meaning his body isn't completely mist. This guy must take us for idiots or just really underestimated us. Then he envelopes the entire class, everything goes black and then I'm deep underwater.

I look around to see the deep blue that surrounds me, I must be in pretty deep. I can't use my quirk right now as I'll most likely drown, I'll have to swim to the surface quickly! I see something moving in the water around me like a shark, is that a Villian or something else? It is a Villian a shark looking one, he grabs my leg and pulls me farther down, I kick him in the face a couple times and he lets go. I swim frantically towards the surface as soon as he does, he's coming back around now ready to attack. I just keep swimming and then something grabs me and pulls me out, it's Asui! "I'm glad to see you!" I say to her, she ribbits which makes me remember she's a frog. Then I see Mineta hiding behind her shaking with fear, "Mineta, there's no reason to be afraid! Everything will be okay!" I say that even though I see that we're being surrounded by Villians, even though I myself am scared. I must wear a smile on my face so everyone can live without fear, I must be the light in ther dark for those lost to follow. Just like All Might did for me so long ago.

Asui asks me, "What are we going to do?" I don't see many options ahead of us but I have to make sure they get out safe. "Asui grab Mineta and hold onto me okay!" She does as I ask, "You might want to close your ears it's going to be very loud!" I build wind around my legs and send us flying at the shore cracking the deck of the boat in the process. "Mineta! I'm going to get them together throw your balls at them so they won't be able to escape!" He just starts crying about how we're going to die and how he doesn't wan to die here yet, it's pretty funny but I snap out of it. I create a whirlpool with a gust of wind, Mineta follows through as told and throws the balls into the vortex immobilizing the Villians. We only have time to celebrate to ourselves for a second, when we land next to the shore... I see the horror before us, Mr. Aizawa is on the ground being held down with his arm broken. He's a pro hero, yet he lost. His quirk deactivates others quirks, does that mean their still strong enough to defeat him without quirks! We have to get out of here, but what about Mr. Aizawa? I don't know... They could get out and I go alone but, would I stand a chance? Would I just get in the way? I don't have time to tell them any of my ideas because a gigantic column of black flames barrels at us like a wild beast, I barely am able to cancel it out but it was really close! I motion them to go away which they protest to, I just scream at the Villians, "Get away from Mr. Aizawa!" As I say this I prepare a huge gust of concentrated wind as soon as possible, the guy with the unusual white hair just waves his hand and not only cancels my attack but knocks me really far backwards. I skid on the water and some of my skin comes off, it stings but I get past the pain and send myself back. The skin tight shirt probably wasn't a good idea as it's ripped where I skidded across the water. I'm a bit winded, such powerful attacks and me using my quirk to the fullest is putting a lot of stress on me. I have to push through! I have the people behind me to protect, Mr. Aizawa, Asui, and Mineta are relying on me right now! I take in a huge breath and put the wind around my legs and my not damaged arm, I keep going, I feel all the oxygen and carbon dioxide leave my body. It feels like my lungs are being crushed, I feel like just had all the air knocked out of me but over and over again. The guy I'm facing is not to be triffled with, he's really strong, he's losing control or something? His entire arm is starting to be consumed by his flames and he has a crazy look in helix eyes, it's so hot the ground is melting around him, his allies leave and as soon as they do his body bursts into flames. The flames start to rise higher and higher, the air around him is being heated up so fast you can see it rise to the ceiling. I look over to Mr. Aizawa, he can't get out of the way! He could be badly burned if he stays that close! Then I see him start to get up on his not broken arm, he nods to me and I know what he's planing. I launch myself at him at incredible speed, it's probably the fastest I've ever gone, the heat is amazing, it feels like I'm flying into the sun. Then it all goes away, Mr. Aizawa must have turned off his quirk and I punch him with all the force I can muster. This all happened so quickly, it felt like forever when I felt the heat and Mr. Aizawa deactivating his quirk but. It was all in a second. This is all I could do, and the only thing I could do. The smoke clears, and he's still standing, he's still standing! He caught my fist, and now he's holding me by my arm, where I can't stand. I scrape at his hand desperately to try and get away, but I just see his green eyes. They're as green as healthy trees in summertime, as green as beautiful hills leading to a sunrise. Yet, there're dark, there's a darkness to them. Then he punches me in the stomach and it feels a though I've been hit by a truck. It makes me throw up my onto the ground, I can't move. He just throws me at Mr. Aizawa, who attempts to catch me but fails and hurts his arm even more. I see the outside of my vision go dark and slowly I drift to unconsciousness.

End of Chapter 6

 ***Authors Note***

I'm sorry this one took so long, as this is a very important event I wanted to get everything right. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews they were extremely helpful. I also want to inform you that as I'm a student and summer is ending, I won't be able to update this as frequently as I would want to. It will most likely take me longer for everything as I will have school things and sports to do. I hope you understand and thank you for reading.

 ***End of Authors Note***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deku(Izuku)

I feel like I just was in a hot shower, I open my eyes to see this kid sprawled over the hero Eraserhead. Did I do that? Is he dead? I don't remember, but that doesn't matter because it happens, I don't know what caused it but my past unravels itself. I feel like my brain is being ripped apart, it's all coming back at once. I can't process all of it, I just hold my head and start to scream. The pain is so intense, it's like a white blinding light but I can't close my eyes. It's doesn't stop, my past flashes before my eyes. My mother, my admiration for All Might, my one wish. To become a hero. Why am I here now? I never wanted this! I've killed for no reason, I took someone from their family, tore them away without warning. I can only imagine the pain their going through, and it's because of me. I became a Villian, the incarnation of evil, all I wanted was to help people, to be a symbol of hope for those lost in despair. Like I was. A slamming open of a door wakes me from my guilt ridden stupor, a man walks through. I look to him, blinded by the light that comes from his back until all that's left is him. All Might, the greatest hero, the symbol of peace.

"Everything is alright now, why? Because I am here!" He says this without his iconic smile, with a frown showing his contempt for us. He gets down here in an instant, knocking away some of the lackies we hired and rescued the kid and Eraserhead. He walks towards me stoping only a few feet away, and his voice seems to shake my world as he says, "Villian! What are you doing here! Why are you attacking my students!" I just look at his with cold anger in my eyes, not at him but at myself. "I don't know, I don't have much of a choice in what I do anymore. All Might, can I ask you something?" He seems unsure about my answer and my request, "What is it, Villian?" I just chuckle, "I doubt that you do, but do you remember me?" He seems to ponder this for a second, "I don't remember, you look familiar but..." I laugh to myself and cluch myself as the pain fills my body, "All Might, why didn't you save me? I called for you every day hoping with all my heart that you would come. All the pain I endured was because I knew you would come. So can you tell me why you didn't?" He looks at me questioningly, "What do you mean save you?" Then Shigaraki and the Nomu come behind me, he puts his hand on my shoulder, "Wrath, what happened?" I just knock his hand off my shoulder and turn to face him, "I remember everything! Everything you did to me! I trusted you! And now I remember, you just wanted to make me into a weapon! Why me!" He sighs and just tells Kurogiri who warps himself to us, "Take him back to base, he rememberes everything, take him to the doc to have that fixed." He seems to take pity on me when he says this and just tells me, "I'm sorry." Before warping me, covering me in pitch black darkness.

Kacchan(Bakugo)

I finally got to the center of this place after fighting a large amount of Villians, Kirishima tagged along for the trip as well. Then I see it, Red is in Mr. Aizawa's lap, either dead or knocked out. I look at the Villians with pure rage, they hurt Red, I hate to admit it but I've grown attached. Theirs four of them, a big black bird, a handyman, the mist fucker, and a Kaneki knockoff. The white haired Villian seems to be really angry at the guy with the hands all over him, he knocks his hand off his shoulder and yells at him. Then he turns back, he has green eyes, then he's being enveloped in the mist. I blast myself towards him, I push out everything else going on around me. Kirishima probably said something but who cares, I have to get to him! When I stretch my hand out to grab him, it's already to late, I find my hand going through mist. I scream at them, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO DEKU!" The Villians seem annoyed at my presence and All Might grabs me and pulls me behind him. All Might's yells at me, "What are you doing Bakugo my boy! These are Villians! They are extremely dangerous!" I just keep yelling at the Villians, "What did you do to him!"

The guy just smugly says, "Who's Deku? Never heard of him. Is he a freind of yours? If we killed him or something I'm sorry." I just stand up and point at him, "I'll kill you." I say it with all the anger I have held within myself for so long, it has to be him. I need to take him back, I need to fix what I did wrong. This takes All Might and the Hand Villian aback, but what I said only seems to give that bastard ammunition, "What? You'll kill me? But a hero doesn't do that! Are you sure that you want to be a hero!" I try to retort but All Might interrupts me, "Bakugo my boy, I don't know what's making you so angry as to make you say such things. But you need to get them to safety, I'll take care of them." I just stand there shaking, I'm right here, I was right here. But I let him leave again, why am I so powerless? That was him right? Maybe I am just projecting my guilt onto someone who looks like him. I do as All Might told me, I take them out of harms way, then I take a seat next them and watch.

All Might faces them with such unwavering determination, he's standing alone and he's not worried about himself, just the people behind him. He's standing strong, he's being strong for everyone else. That's what a hero needs to be, yet why when that's all I want to be, I can't stand? I need to be a hero, I need to stand up right now. I can't let everyone who's belived in me down, I have to live up to those expectations set for me. I must crush this weakness within me, so I stand and scream at All Might, "Defeat them! You'll never lose so just do it already!" I put all my hope in him, because that's all I can do. All Might gives me a big thumbs up and a wide smile that he wasn't wearing before. The ground rumbles and the fight has started.

I don't see much of what's going on as it's way to fast but the hands Villian gets annoyed, "Nomu when you have an opening poke a hole in All Mights pride and take out the group of kids." I didn't quite notice it because of the intensity of the fight but half n half and shity hair came over. The wind from their fight is keeping anyone but that 'Nomu' and All Might from doing anything. "If that thing attacks we won't be able to do much..." Half n half saying the obvious, "Shut up hot topic! If you have time to talk come up with something that we can do!" This seems to annoy him a bit but he understands, "I could take the hit which will give you guys the time to react!" Shity hair says loudly but definitely unsure of himself, I look over at him, "You dumbass! Do you think you can tank a hit All Might is having trouble with!" This seems to take his confidence down a peg but he looks at me, "That's what I have to do! It's not whether I can, I need to! That's what a hero is supposed to do!" This entices All Might, "Yes young Kirishima! A true hero must always pass their limits to protect those who need it!" The Nomu hasn't attacked us yet so he must have his hands full, "All Might, I guess you won't be a true hero! Nomu has shock absorption have fun beating that!" All Might just seems to be happy hearing that, "Well if it's shock absorption than theres a limit right! If it's designed to equal me than I'll just have to surpass myself!" His punches seems to get faster, stronger, and hurting the Nomu as he says this. "I'll have to go beyond my limits!" He knocks the Nomu miles into the sky and jumps up and slams him down to earth. "You may have heard these words before, but let me teach you what they really mean!" He prepares his fist for a devastating punch, it seems to crackle with energy and power, wind moves out of his fist to make a giant gust of wind that knocks everyone back a little. His muscles ripple as his shit rips apart showing his bare chest, **"PLUS!"** He seems to grab something and hits the Nomu so hard that it looks like he's about to rip a hole straight through its chest. **"ULTRA!"** The words travel across all the USJ and shakes it like a earthquake. The Nomu is sent flying through the glass making a giant hole and being sent into orbit. The Nomu was strong, being able to take his punches, hurting All Might, even a little regeneration from the constant scratches it was getting from All Might. But he won, because he's the unbeatable hero.

"He must have cheated! How can he beat Nomu!" The hands mans scratching at his neck like a feral dog, he's having a tantrum that if we weren't in this situation anyone would have laughed. But this only intensified the already thick tensions in the room, it's pretty terrifying actually. "Shigaraki, we can still defeat All Might. He's very much weakened by the Nomu, now we just need to finish what we started." The 'Shigaraki' guy stops scratching at this, I look over to All Might and it seems like he may be right. "Well, are you going to go after me? Why don't you try, I'll make sure to reunite you with your freind in prision!" This makes them take a step back, but All Mights not moving an inch! He's standing his ground! Shaking he yells, "Well I'll take you down with me!" But before they can get to him, Red blasts his way too him and punches him out of the way. He's shaking! Red screams with all his might, "You bastards! What makes you think you can put your dirty hands in the symbol of peace!" He's bleeding, shaking with pain and fatigue, but he too, is standing against them. Then the doors burst open, a stream of bullets disabling Shigaraki. I turn around to see a giant army of heroes, Snipe, Midnight, Present Mic, and even the principle! "Game over Kurogiri, get us out of here!" But while their still in the mist he yells, "I'll kill you All Might! And I'll kill you too!" Pointing at Red with so much rage it's causing him to shiver like he has hypothermia. Then they warp out, they got away, but the battle for the USJ is over. The heroes claim victory!

I take a deep breath and sigh with relief, we won! Laughing Red falls to a knee, he's gasping for air, he looks so tired. But, he stands again and raises his fist that confirms it. He yells at the top of his lunch's and passes out, only to be caught by a smirking All Might. "Holy shit, we won. That guys insane, right Bakugo?" I look to him and then Red, "Yeah he's a dumbass, just stands up and shrieks for no reason." The silence of the moment of course is broken by Present Mic, "Awwwwww man! We missed all the fun!"

The paramedics soon arrive to pick up Mr. Aizawa, Thirteen, and Red surprisingly. I thought he was in better condition since he got up like that, but I take a look at him and see, he's in bad shape. We're all checked out I'm not happy about it but I don't say anything. I just look at the backs of the ambulances racing to the hospital. I just hope he's okay.

Red(Ayumu)

I wake up from what feels like a throbbing headache, I try to look around but everything's fuzzy. I blink a couple times to try to get everything into focus but to no avail. Then All Might walks in, only hen does everything snap into focus. His giant mucley body having trouble getting through the small doors.

I try to get up but he motions for me to stay seated, "My young man, you put up a great fight back there. I was told of your great heroism back at the USJ, protecting your fellow students by facing your fears!" I just look over at him, "I just did what anyone else would have All Might! I did what I had to..." He looks at me with somber eyes but kept his smile, "You acted like a true hero! What you did was nothing easy! Although as a teacher I can't say I encourage going into a group of Villians like that not only without backup but in general." I appreciate what he's saying but I honestly don't think I deserve it. "I'm sorry." He isn't smiling anymore, "Why did you do it? You did it for me as well, even though you were injured." I fumble with my hands for a bit, "I-I just moved, I saw that they could die if they went after them. I thought that I could protect them, I thought that..." He looks straight at me, "You thought what? A spirit of sacrifice is a great thing in a hero!" He smiles while saying that but it goes away as fast as it came, "But not taking into account what could happen to you is a dangerous thing." I just look st him and say to him in defense, "I did take into account my ow-" "And you thoght that you didn't matter? That your life has less meaning than they? You do have meaning! You are important!" I stop him right there and ask him, "All Might... You probably don't know. But have you noticed my family hasn't come yet?" He stares straight at me, like he's trying to figure out what I'm saying by looking at me, "Yes I have." I take a deep breath and confide in my idol, "I don't have anyone, their all dead." His eyes seems to grow dark at this, like he understands. "So, at the very least, if I could save them. That would be one less family that had to cry, one person that I could save. Even if it costed my own." He takes my hand, "I sympathize with you, and I'm sorry about your family. But a hero has to be able to do that, however they can't throw away their life on a whim! That could endanger everyone around you!"

At that moment Mr. Aizawa is carted in, "Ayumu! What where you thinking jumping in like that!" I look over at him and give a weak smile, I really don't want this right now. I don't want to be told I matter, it really doesn't help, I just makes me feel worse to be honest. "Ah Aizawa! It's good to see you, I was talking about that with him!" That doesn't seem to faze him, it's almost like he's ignoring All Might! "Hello Mr. Aizawa, your looking great!" This is obvious sarcasm and an attempt to change the subject which he just brushes off, "Ayumu, there where four Villians there! You would have died if I didnt step in!" So that's what that was, he wasn't going with my plan, he was trying to tell me to leave. I get up and stare straight at him, "What kind of hero would I be if I let you die! What kind of person would I be if I let everyone around me die! I won't let it happen ever again!" The last part got to them, and they didn't try to pry. It was an almost deafening silence, it was only a few seconds, but it seemed to stretch on for an eternity. "Ayumu. I don't know what plagues your past, but I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't jump in without a plan. You shouldn't throw away your life like that!" I feel my anger bubble up form the bottle that was already full. "WHY SHOULDNT I? I SAW YOU BLOODY AND BATTERED! I JUST WANTED TO SAVE YOU! I JUST WANTED TO SAVE EVERYONE!" All Might puts his hand on my shoulder at that moment, "You may want to be carful with what you say young man." I just look at him tears running down my face, "I just want to be a hero, one that can save everyone, I just. I just. I just want to be like you All Might." Our eyes lock and I cry into his shoulder, tears which I haven't shed since childhood, one which I was thrust out of into manhood.

All Might!

It was a good ten minutes before he stopped crying, the poor kid must have been keeping it all in him this whole time. "What do we have on him?" Recovery Girl just takes out a large folder and slams it on He desk. "Well, there was no real reason to look at his background. He had astonishing grades in school, he even took extra classes, studied, and even participated in sports." He's a hard working kid alright, "Let me see." She flips through until she finds something, "There it is! Well..." She stops for a moment, "Well what?" She looks at me, and through the glasses I can see she's tearing up. "He wasn't lying, he lost his parents at the age of 7... Do you remember the video of you saving all those people. The one that made you famous?" He looks at her knowing what she's going to say, "He lives there, his parents died there. You probably saved him." That would explain his dream to be like me, but why does it make me still feel this way. "You couldn't save them all Toshinori, he probably knows that, but the fact that you saved so many is what he's looking up to. Your his hero." I look at her, she's right but... Nomater how many I save I always have this feeling, and I have a feeling that it's worse for him. "I'd say since he puts so little self worth in himself but so much in others. He probably has survivors guilt, but He needs a psychologist, of course it's a hypothesis, but by the way he's acting... I wouldn't be suprised." This kid, I want to help, I just don't know how. This is all my fault isn't it? I couldn't save them! I slam my hand on the desk and clench my fist until my knuckles are as white as snow. It's my fault. She sighs, "You couldn't have done anything. You saved so many, but you linger on the ones you couldn't. Why?" I look at her with my dark sunken eyes, "I could have saved them! If I had been faster! If I got there in time! My power and time has been waneing since my battle with All For One! If I just didn't get injured then, I could save so many more! I could be out there right now saving people! We wouldn't need to worry about finding me a successor because of my failings! The symbol of peace could last for longer! I'm at three hours now, and it's getting shorter! I need a successor, but even if I find one the world won't have a symbol of peace until they can be trained to use One For All and can stand on the world stage! There is so much I could have done!" Although he didn't notice it, All Might turned muscular during his long winded speech. Huffing in annoyance he walks over to the door, he rests upon it and looks out to see Ayumu. He looks at how badly injured he is, maybe not physically anymore, but he is hurt. "You focus on what you could have done, for as long as I've know you that's all you ever do. You never stop to think about what you have done, the people you have affected for the better. The people you changed for the better. How you changed the world for the better." He turns around to see her crying a little. He sits back down and sighs, "I know."

Red(Ayumu)

I wake back up, and nurse walks over to me with a tray of food, "You have to eat! You haven't been eating very much! You need to eat to get healthy!" She says it in such a nice way, so kind, yet I don't feel hungry. I just feel empty, "Eat your food dumbass." It's Bakugo and he grabs the chicken off my tray and shoves it in my mouth. I mumble, "What the hell!" At him while trying to eat it as fast as I can.

"Hello!" I look to Bakugos left, it's his mom, "It's been a while how are you?" I look at her, than at myself, "I'm a mummy!" This gets her to laugh and Bakugo almost loses it because of the zombie pose I made. She smiles very warmly at me, "Well at least you have your sense of humor!" I look at her, she's very uhhh... Well... She notices and while blushing, "Oh stop looking at me like you want me! I'm married!" I look at her dead in the eye, "I like my women mature." The sarcasm is so dry it could be mistaken for me being serious, this just makes Bakugo angry and she just laughs again, "But in all seriousness I'm sorry Mrs. Bakugo, I thought you wouldn't hear when I called you a uhhhh... You know. Well I just wanted to mess with Bakugo, and well... I'm sorry." She stops laughing and tells me, "It's alright I knew that! He's so easy to tease, I know that better than anyone but. I'm just glad you feel comfortable doing that, my son hasn't had a freind in a long time. And I'm happy he has one!" She says it with a grin but the way she said it tells a different story, I won't pry but, I want to comfort them. "I haven't had one in a long time either, not since I was a kid." This brings a somber feeling to the room, it's almost unsettling as I look at the window, not really looking at anything. Just staring, into nothingness, space, possibly a void.

Mrs. Bakugo leaves with a bow and a goodbye, Bakugo is about to leave but without looking at him I say, "Your mom reminds me of mine, she was always so happy. She always used to joke with me and play with me like there was no tomorrow." When I finally look at him, he's just staring at me blankly, he just stands there soaking in what I'm telling him. Saying nothing. "I miss that, enjoy what time you have Bakugo. I hope you have her to support you for as long as you need it, no want it." I try the blink the tiredness that seems to have krept over me, "Thanks, I'll do that." Then he leaves, I hope that reaches him. I laugh to myself, I'm so similar to him it's astounding.

End of Chapter 7

 ***Author Note***

This one took a while longer than I expected, I was trying to figure out how I would move this chapter along, as you've noticed this was a very important chapter. With other chapters chapter revelations, development, and changes where a lot more subtle than this chapter. I wanted to get it right so that when moving forward I have a good foundation to build this story on. I'll tell you a little about my plans for the future of this story, it's not very spoilery but you have been warned.

I have a good idea where I want the story to go, I have it planned up to OFA vs AFO but afterwards I have ideas but I'm not sure whether to keep it going or to stop it there. So I'd like to hear what you have to say, I always read them eventually... But that's not the point, I'm sorry this one took so long, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and continue to like it. If you have any concerns or advice on how to write better I would greatly appreciate it.

Sincerely~ The Author(yeet.tv)

 ***End of Author Note***

 **Yeet**


End file.
